


The Secrets I Hear In Your Song

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Slow Build, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Style Five has been one of the biggest bands in the world after winning second place in Japan's Got Talent. They have the most loving and dedicated fans in the world. They have been on several worldwide tours since their debut all the way back in 2013 and have won many awards. They have even broken barriers for the Idol Industry with one of their members being open with their sexuality. However, being a celebrity is not as great as it seems.Rin falls in love with a gorgeous model he knows he won't have time to see after their music video shooting ends. That won't stop him from trying.Makoto and Haruka are secretly dating and struggling to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Haru wants to stop struggling and just be able to show the world who the love of his life is.Nagisa and Rei can't put a name to their relationship. Nagisa hopes they'll figure it out soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off of the harsh treatment the Idol Industry does to their Idols. Seriously, read about it. There's some fucked up stuff there. I also wanted to write a fic that involved multiple perspectives including characters that are just fans lol. Any usernames that are similar to somebody irl on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, etc. is purely coincidental. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy! :D

**Style Five Japan's Got Talent Audition**

**Posted by S5Official May 5, 2013                                                                                     105,020,530 views**

**-CC-**

**Judge 1: Ah hello, hello come in. We're very happy to have you guys. And so, you are?**

**Makoto: Uh, hi we're Style Five. I'm Makoto, the lead singer.**

**Rin: I'm Rin, lead guitarist.**

**Haru: Haru, drummer.**

**Nagisa: *giggling* Hey! I'm Nagisa! I play the bass!**

**Rei: And I'm Rei, I am the keyboard player of this group.**

**Judge 2: You all seem like lovely boys. Tell us about yourselves.**

**Makoto: Well uh...*chuckles* We're all from a small fishing town by the coast named Iwatobi. We're all friends at the local high school there. Uh...**

**Rin: We formed our band a few months back when our swimming season ended while we were all looking for something to do so *laughing* Here we are!**

**Judge 3: So all of you guys are also swimmers?**

**Nagisa: Yup! We're the only members of our swim club which are captained by Mako-chan and Haru-chan!**

**Rin: We're pretty good actually. Our relay team made it to nationals this year.**

**Haru: *quietly* I was in second place for 100 Free.**

**Rin:** **_I_ ** **was in third and I was first for the 200 Fly.**

**Judge 1: Wow congratulations.**

**Style Five: *happily* Thank you.**

**Judge 3: So what will you be performing for us tonight?**

**Makoto: We are performing a cover of Aching Horns by Oldcodex.**

**Judge 2: *smiling* Well let's see what you guys got!**

**Judge 1: Hopefully your band is just as great as your swim team sounds.**

***sound of crowd cheering, whistling, clapping and laughing***

**Style Five: *chuckling***

**Judge 3: *smiling* Break a leg!**

***Aching Horns plays***

***sound of crowd cheering after song ends***

**Judge 2: *nearly in tears***

**Judge 1: *mouthing wow to the camera***

**Judge 3: *clapping* Give it up for Style Five everybody!**

***crowd's cheering intensifies***

**Judge 1: Wow, you boys are so talented. I'm moved. Makoto...Rin...what lovely voices.**

**Makoto: Thank you!**

**Rin: Thank you.**

**Judge 1: All of you really are talented. And I believe you boys have what it takes to win Japan's Got Talent. I'm...I'm bewildered!**

***crowd cheering***

**Judge 2: You guys made me cry, wow. *laughing* And I never cry!**

***Audience laughing***

***Rin laughing***

**Judge 2: But seriously, you boys are amazing. Talented, gorgeous and good people. You have it all!**

**Style Five: Thank you.**

**Judge 2: No, thank you.**

**Judge 3: Amazing performance. Amazing vocals. You boys just reek with talent. I look forward to seeing you guys in Kyoto.**

***audience cheering***

**Style Five: Thank you!**

***All five boys hugging***

**Style Five: Thank you!**

**55,005 Comments**

**Top Comment:**

**Makowifey: The video that started it all..so proud of my boys! <3**

**5,000 likes 200 comments**

* * *

 

"No, no, no!" the shrill voice of Style Five's manager is heard down the hall.

"Uh oh," Nagisa says as he takes a bite out of his sandwich, "Aki is at it again."

"Rin, Haru, did you two fight on Twitter _again?"_ Makoto asks.

"No!" Rin responds, "We've been on our best behavior I promise!"

"Then what could it have been?" Makoto asks.

"I say Rin has been caught sneaking around again," Haru muses.

"Like you don't sneak around," Rin defends.

"But unlike you I've never been caught."

Their definitions of sneaking around are different. Rin likes to party and sneaks out often to crash parties and often gets caught on camera or just comes back so drunk it's hard to cover _convincingly_. Haru, especially when on tour and isn't able to have some time to himself during the day likes to sneak to the hotel's pool and have a night swim. Of course, the only reason why he ever gets away with it is because he has Makoto as an accomplice. But that's not the only thing Haru is sneaky about.

"Enough," Makoto says as he places a hand on Haru's shoulder, "Let's just wait and see what's the problem like civilized people."

"Makoto-senpai is right," Rei adds, "Besides, who is to say that the problem is us? It may be geared towards somebody else."

"Yeah, because Aki screams in the middle of the hallway to purposefully scare all of us in here for somebody else," Rin mutters.

"Style Five you better be in the meeting room by the time I get there!"

"See?" The redhead points out.

"We're already in here," Haru grouses.

Suddenly the door to the meeting room is thrown open and a petite brunette with blue eyes storms inside.  

"Good morning manage-oh!"

Aki drops the clipboard she's carrying on to an empty chair before hastily shrugging off her coat and draping it over a chair. She slings off her purse and tosses it into the chair next to her. Aki slams a printed piece of paper on the table. She's breathing heavily, and everybody could see the fire in her eyes burning into the paper. The band nervously looks down at the paper, hoping that whatever it is, their punishment will come soon and quickly be over with. 

"This...isn't good," Aki growls.

"W-what is wrong?" Makoto nervously asks.

"What is wrong?" Aki spits back. She picks up the page and shoves it in all of the boy's faces, "This article by Hiyori is what's wrong."

* * *

 

**Style Five's Makoto and Haruka Are Dating?**

**Article by: Hiyori Yamada**

_There's a rule in the industry where you aren't allowed to date. The concept is to keep the celebrities single to appeal to their fans. Style Five is a Japanese band that has taken the world by storm, and have also broken that rule._

_For one, not being allowed to date also means that you can't be open with your sexuality. Style Five's lead guitarist Rin Matsuoka is the opposite. He's very open about his sexuality as a Bi teenager. Which is why he's very appealing to fans, girls and guys alike._

_And of course, who could forget the possibility of Style Five's sweethearts Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase? Their sexual orientation are unknown (and there still is little evidence that actually suggests that they are in a relationship) but for many fans of this band, these two have been in love since they were in diapers!_

* * *

 

Aki slams the article onto the table again, her blue eyes glowing with rage. The members of Style Five sit across from her, all nervously waiting to get yelled at.

"That bitch!" Aki screams, "I could just kill her!"

She angrily tugs on her braid as she paces back and forth across the room. The boys look at each other as if they were debating what to do. Their manager is a very hardworking woman who has made everything possible for Style Five. They are all grateful for her work. However, she can be a bit temperamental when somebody tries to sabotage them. This article to her is a part of that category. Judging by the state of her hysteria, she's probably right.

"Aki, calm down. They were only stating facts," Makoto says.

"Besides, you know the tabloids. They're always making shit up. Remember when we were touring in the US and we all went to Universal and they decided to make up an article that I hate Harry Potter because somebody posted a picture on Twitter of me squinting at a sign in Diagon Alley that looked like I was disgusted?" Rin joked making Nagisa chuckle at the memory, "They're always saying crap to rile people up."

"Stating facts?! Did you even read the article? They were claiming that _you_ ," Aki pointed to the tall brunette,"and Haruka are dating!"

"Uh Aki-san," Rei interjects, "The journalist is not wrong in this circumstance. They are in a relationship..."

Aki sighs and finally takes a seat by the table. Rin pats her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"And they're _not_ allowed to be public about it. The five of you are celebrities, your image matters," Aki answers as she fiddles with her hands.

"But isn't it unfair that only Rin gets to be out while they aren't?" Nagisa asks.

"He's only out because we were careless. He said that he was bi on Twitter and half the world saw it before the contract was signed.  There's no way for us to cover that so we went with it," Aki explains.

The red-head frowns, "Are you still mad about that?"

"I'm not!" Aki snaps, "You know I'm very supportive of you but it's the company the _industry_. " Aki sighs as she rests her head against the table, a frown forming on her face and her eyes drooping, "And we're all just victims of it." The five members hold their breath, Here it comes. Aki's famous if-I-ran-the-company-everybody's-lives-would-be-easier rant. The brunette groans on the table and heaves a sigh, "I sometimes hate your contract." She admits.

"You and me both," Rin responds as he rubs the manager's back, "Maybe you should take a break--"

"Not until we figure out how to fix this," Aki interrupts lifting her head off the table, "All of our jobs are on the line here and we need to fix this stat."

"We need to divert the attention away from Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai," Rei concludes, "But, how?"

"It's not like we have many options," Haru adds, "And separating us is _not_ an option."

Anybody who looks under the table can see the couple holding hands. They all understand that just couldn't be an option. Even if they wanted to, the childhood friends had their ways. Besides, they were the two who wrote all the music, what would happen if they were forbidden to even work together? They wouldn't be able to write music. The band would fall apart that's what. Their fans would be gone in an instant and their contract trashed. Nobody wants that.

"Then what can we do?" Rin asks, "We don't have time to divert attention, we have Shape of You to shoot and that's a video about love. What are we supposed to do? Have me kiss somebody in the video?"

"That's it!" Aki's head snaps up, blue eyes sparkling with delight.

Rin is not amused as he glares at his manager, "Uh...what?"

"It's a genius idea! Okay, listen. Since everybody knows Rin is Bi, why don't we flaunt around with that? Instead of having girls ending up with all the boys in this video, only Makoto will. At the same time, Rin will have a boy. And to top it all off, they can kiss!"

The table grows silent as Aki announces her plan. She smiles shyly, "O-Or is that too much?"

"No, it's a good idea actually," Makoto comforts her, "If in the video I am with a girl it'll just be another hetero-normative video. But since Rin is with a man the attention will go entirely to them. The music video will make history." The brunette turns to the rest of the group, "But that's only if you're all okay with it."

The intertwines hand Makoto has with Haru is squeezed and although Haru doesn't say a word and clearly looks a bit uncomfortable, he agrees to the conditions. Nagisa and Rei do too. That leaves Rin to give consent for the video. The five of them look at the redhead who smiles sheepishly.

"I mean I'm fine with it but..." Rin's voice lowers as he blushes.

"But what?" Nagisa asks.

"I-I've never kissed anybody before!" Rin admits.

"Oh," Aki giggles as she shoves Rin's shoulder playfully, "That's not a problem at all." The brunette stands up and collects her long forgotten stuff that had been thrown all over the room during her tantrum, "I'll notify the crew immediately and see if I can get a hot male model to kiss you Rin. Don't worry guys, we got this!"

As she exits the room, the tension relaxes and the boys let out a held breath. Haru rests his head against Makoto's shoulder while Makoto runs a hand through Haru's hair. The brunette wasn't smiling anymore, he had a pensive look on his face.

"And to think that we were really careful," Makoto sighed.

"It's not your fault," Rei assured him, "Hiyori is a journalist known for starting drama. She likes to dig up things and ruin everybody's lives. Although this one's a reach, she's just saying this to cause a stir in our fans. You know that they love their ships."

"Aw, but don't forget that Mako-chan and Haru-chan are the most popular ship in the fandom," Nagisa reminded Rei, "This article is likely going to make them go crazy."

While his friends tried to reassure the couple that everything will be okay, Rin took out his phone. He hasn't checked twitter since he first woke up and he's aching to talk to his fans. He opened the app, his timeline greeting him. Rin scrolls through it, looking at the many things the people he follows are talking about. Many other celebrities are promoting their music, or fashion line or upcoming movies. To Rin, it's strange that his timeline isn't flooded with tweets his fellow fans that he followed, in fact, they were dead silent. In a panic, Rin went to his page and checked to see if he was still following them. He was and the red-head sighed in relief but still found it strange. Why were they so silent? Rin checked what was trending and the result made his jaw drop. Worldwide, taking the first three spots, were in order, _#StyleFive_ , _#MakoharuIsRealParty_ , and _#Makoharu_. Rin looked at the amount of tweets made to _#Makoharu_ alone. Half a million, _half of a million tweets_.

"Uh guys," Rin interrupted, "I think we have a problem."

Haru lifted his head off of his boyfriend's shoulder and glared at Rin, "Show us."

"On Twitter, worldwide we're trending, in fact, we take the first three spots and the third spot has half of a million tweets alone." Rin handed the phone to Makoto as the others gathered around.

"3 million tweets?" Makoto squawked, "And how long has that article been out? An hour?"

"Nagisa check Tumblr," Haru urgently said as he took the phone from Makoto, "We need to see what they're saying."

"Shit," Nagisa said as he scrolled through Tumblr, "We're number one in trending on Tumblr _again_."

"What are they saying in the tag?" Haru asked as he looked down Rin's phone, "Fuck, this is _bad_."

"What are you seeing?" Rin demanded.

Haru placed the phone on the table for everybody to look down.

* * *

 

 **Leila Nanase** @leilalovesharu _2m_

You guys need to see this. [Link] _#StyleFive #Makoharu_

**0 Comments 2 Retweets 20 Likes**

* * *

 

 **Like Two Bodies In Harmony** _@makoharuloversss 2m_

When your otp is so obvious that even a professional journalist calls them out. _#StyleFive #MakoharuIsRealParty_

**0 Comments 22 Retweets 45 Likes**

* * *

 

"Tumblr is bad too look," Nagisa shows his phone to the other guys and everybody grimaces as they see what beholds before them.

 _"_ This is a shit storm," Rin grumbles as he snatches his phone back from Haru and continues to scroll the progressively worsening tweets.

"How do we fix this before Aki-chan sees it?" Nagisa asks looking at his friends with a childish pout.

"Rin, say something about the article," Haru commands, "Make the tweet indirect, but obvious."

"Haru," Rin rolls his eyes as he begins to muster, "I know what I'm doing here. How badly should I slam on Makoharu?"

"Enough that our fans will start reminding the others that it's not confirmed yet, but not enough to make the antis come at it," Haru says as he takes out his phone, probably to tweet else as well.

"Rei, Nagisa," Makoto comes up to them with a huge smile, "Let's divert the attention from the article and have something cute on Nagisa's story to divert attention."

"What should we do  Makoto-senpai?" Rei asks.

"You two know our fans best," Makoto shrugs, "I'll go with what you guys say."

Nagisa lifts his phone hugs the two boys before taking a selfie. The filter is the famous dog one and Rei's face is slightly shocked as he gave Nagisa a glare in the photo. Nagisa is smiling his usual happy and teasing smile, like there isn't a care in the world. The dog filter covers the blonde's tongue but he still has it out. Makoto's smile is timid due to the unexpected selfie, the Dalmatian filter clear on his face. A perfect innocent selfie just perfect for the fans to talk about, and perfect to divert attention from the article.

"It's been posted on my story," Nagisa says, "I also think I should record myself pranking Rei."

"Do not!" Rei interjected, "That's a terrible idea!"

"I think the selfie is enough Nagisa," Makoto smiles as he pats Nagisa's shoulder, "Haru?"

"Yes?" the black haired drummer turns to his lover and immediately attaches himself by Makoto's side. The brunette grabs his waist and pulls him even closer. Makoto lovingly gazes down at Haru and pecks his lips.

"I think we should lie low until dinner time," Makoto proposes.

Haru visibly looks torn by Makoto's suggestion but he nods, "Dinner then."

Makoto smiles sadly as he releases his hold on Haru, "I'll see you then." Haru's hand grabs the collar of his shirt before pulling the tall lead singer down to his lips. Haru releases his hold on Makoto's shirt and wraps his arms around Makoto's neck as the brunette hugs his waist. They savor the taste of each other, knowing that they can't be together until dinner time. The other boys rolls their eyes at the ridiculous drama the couple can make out of nowhere.

"Oi quit eating each other out before we have to scorch our eyes out due to you two getting freaky in here," Rin growls.

Nagisa lifts his phone to take a picture but Rei's hand grabs Nagisa's phone and shoves it into his sweatshirt. "What part of laying low do you not understand Nagisa-kun?"

"As if I'd post that!" Nagisa whines as he tries to get his phone back.

"Better safe than sorry."

The couple detach themselves and Haru sticks out his tongue at Rin and flips him off before exiting the meeting room. He turns to his lover and smiles, "I love you."

"I love _you_ ," Makoto responds before taking a seat at the table and brings out his phone. Rin narrows his eyes at their lead singer.

"You're texting him aren't you?" the redhead asks.

"Ah..." Makoto blushes, "But how else are we going to talk? We'll go insane if we can't at least text." 

Rin rolls eyes playfully before wrapping an arm around Makoto and peering down at the text, "Well, it's better than you two ruining our entire lives."

Makoto frowns as he texts his boyfriend. Rin instantly regrets his words, aware that he has struck a nerve in Makoto. The redhead pats Makoto's back and assures him, "But hey, we'll get through this. We always have right?" 

Makoto has an insecure smile on his face as he nods, "I hope so."

* * *

 

 **Haruka Nanase**   _@swimfree_ _5m_

Do not believe everything you read on the internet. 

**181 Comments 207 Retweets 403 Likes**

* * *

 

Hey Leila! What are your opinions on the article? ** _:A_** _ **nonymous**_

 _ **leilalovesharu:**_  Okay, I know Haru and Rin tweeted about the article and indirectly advised us to calm down and that it's fake but think about it. Isn't there something weird going on here? 

Yes, Hiyori Yamada is famous for her bullshit and starting drama, and while her article is not something any of us makoharus should use as a creditable source, she's not telling a complete lie. Remember that just yesterday Nagisa posted a picture of himself lounging and drinking a smoothie at his pool? 

[Image]

Look closely at the top right corner, you can see two people in the pool abnormally close to each other. They even look like they're about to kiss? If you zoom in and turn up the brightness of the photo you can clearly make out that the two people are Makoto and Haru. 

[Image]

Do you see it? Well, we do know that they are childhood friends and lack a lot of personal space as in seen interviews and the like, but look how close they are in that photo compared to interviews.

[Image]

[Image]

[Image]

Their knees touch but their faces are always apart, unlike the pool photo. My theory is that Nagisa posted it unaware that his two friends were having a moment in the background lol. Also have you noticed that only Rin and Haru have talked about the article while the others were silent? Sure Nagisa's group selfie and Makoto's photo of his cat were cute but don't you find it strange they posted that soon after, the article went viral? Anyways, what I'm saying is, just because something is uncreditable it doesn't mean that it's false. I still firmly believe that Makoto and Haruka are dating and will do so until the day I die. 

* * *

 

 Rin and Haru literally said the article is fake. Get over it and just admit that your stupid makoharu is never going to happen  _ **:**_ _ **reenharooo**_

 _ **makowifey:**_  God, you antis are thriving today. Have you even read the article? There are plenty of things Yamada said that are actually true. 

 _Haruka and Makoto are known to work on their music alone in their shared apartment._ This is actually true, Nagisa mentioned it once in an interview. Makoto has also posted several photos on Instagram of times when he's working on his music with Haru. There's even a deleted video from Makoto's YT channel that occasionally floats around that is a detailed tour of his apartment and he states a few times that he shares it with Haru (and he only shows one bedroom in the video hmm suspicious?).

 _They have the closest relationship in the group._ This is also true. While they are all childhood friends, Makoto and Haru's families have been neighbors for over 30 years and there's photos of them together from when they were younger. And have you ever seen an interview, concert or literally anything? Makoto and Haru are almost always next to each other and interacting more so than they do with any of the other members. Rin had even stated that they're telepathic (obviously false but they do understand each other well enough to not need words). 

And my absolute favorite quote from the article. _The other members love to tease about their relationship._ If anything, this is the fact with the most support. Rin is always complaining about how much Makoto loves to coddle Haru and Nagisa is always sneaking pictures of them. Even Aki Yazaki their manager has teased us about their relationship. Remember her iconic, commentary during their laser fight? "Like two bodies in harmony," and then her comment that everybody's going to lose to them (which they did lolol). And let's not forget the interview when they were asked who they would date in the band and Haru didn't even hesitant to say Makoto. 

These are only just a few lines from the article. I could go on, but that'll take forever. So yeah, Hiyori Yamada isn't a creditable source but it's not like she lied about everything. Besides, Rin and Haru never stated the article was false, they just wanted us to be cautious and to not go around saying something that obviously isn't confirmed. They probably wanted us to stop freaking out but it was already too late lol, everybody in the fandom has seen it already. Besides you're just another stinky rinh@ru shipper that wants to start a fight. Go be salty somewhere else my friend I've had enough of you guys in my ask box today. 

* * *

 

 **Rin Matsuoka**   _@sharkteeth 15m_

Before you freak out, just remember that nothing's confirmed unless it comes from us or our staff. 

**301 Comments 877 Retweets 1,000 Likes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the style I'm going for here is slightly awkward on a phone sometimes so I apologize for that lol. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Nagisa stands in the hallway ready to knock on Rei's door. He's nervous for this will be the first time they'll be alone since the incident. He isn't sure how this will go and he knows the atmosphere will quickly get awkward. Nagisa can only hope it won't get _too_ awkward. With a deep breath, the blonde gives himself the courage to knock on the door.

Almost instantaneously the door opens to find Rei already in his pajamas, hair disheveled and his glasses askew.

"Haru-chan and Mako-chan," Nagisa begins, "Are they...?"

"I just got off skype with them," Rei answers as he lets Nagisa come into his apartment, "They seem to be doing well." Rei's face is a bit crimson hinting that the couple were proudly being a little  _too_  in love. Nagisa decides not to comment, knowing that Rei is feeling embarrassed enough. "Don't worry about them, they'll be alright. Come in."

Nagisa steps into Rei's apartment with a bit of hesitation. After the incident, Nagisa wants to make sure the awkward atmosphere never arises again. The blonde can't help himself but feel the inevitable awkwardness as Rei offers him a drink and Nagisa takes a seat on the stool by the counter. The dazzling smile Rei has on his face as he hands Nagisa's drink makes his heart go wild. 

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa smiles as he takes the drink, "Are you excited for the shoot?"

Rei nods, pushing up his glasses as he prepares his own drink, "I am. I'm really looking forward to it.  Everybody is. Though, Haruka-senpai looks a little uneasy don't you think?"

"It's because he's jealous of whoever the girl Mako-chan will be 'romancing' in the video," Nagisa giggles, "He's always like that whenever somebody tries to get in between them. Although Haru-chan shouldn't worry, we were all there when the two of them made the pact."

Rei shrugs as he takes a sip of his own drink, "Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai are truly in a beautiful relationship. I'm sure Haruka-senpai knows his lover won't try anything, even without the pact."

"Doesn't mean he can trust others," Nagisa smiles wickedly, "I'd be jealous too if my boyfriend--

He abruptly stops himself realizing the incident. The atmosphere grew stale. Rei smiles awkwardly as he puts away his glass in the drink.

"It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be long too," Rei yawns, "Get some rest."

Nagisa nods as he downs the last of his drink and begins to head to the door.

"Nagisa-kun, wait," Rei pleads. The blonde stops in his tracks, "It's already late and I'm worried about something bad happening to you. Stay."

Nagisa's heart jumps wildly in his chest. No, it'll be a mistake. Sleeping so close to the man you love? Nagisa turns around and nods, "Thanks Rei-chan, I knew you were the best!" He cheerfully says.

Rei nods as he gestures towards the bathroom, "You left your change of clothes from the other day in there, you can change into that. I'll get the futon out."

Nagisa nods as he heads into the bathroom, composing himself as he changes. They both had agreed to let the incident go, but why is it so hard? The blonde tugs on his sweatpants and looks into the mirror. A month ago, Nagisa wouldn't have given a second thought about staying over. Now everything's different. 

Nagisa steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find the futon being prepared by Rei. He's always been like that, never the type to hastily throw things together but instead the perfectionist, calculating everything to be perfect. Rei looks up, their eyes meeting and Nagisa wonders why does it feel so awkward. The blonde wonders if Makoto and Haruka were ever in this strange limbo, and did it feel this awkward? As if neither knew how to react around the other? Did they ever feel like their relationship is changing, but they're not sure how? 

Rei pats the futon with a small sympathetic smile and Nagisa erases his thoughts. He doubts the two lovebirds have ever had that. They've always been together and things always naturally progressed between them. There wasn't any "awkward" stage. 

Rei crawls into his bed and Nagisa feels his heart sink. A month ago he'd be right beside Rei instead of on the floor. He leans over to turn off the lights and mutters a quick good night before settling back to sleep.

"Goodnight," Nagisa whispers, wishing everything could go back to how it was, that the incident  _never_  happened.

* * *

 

"Haruka," Makoto whispers into his lover's ear.

"Mmh?" Haru hums in his sleepy state, ignoring Makoto's tender kisses on his back.

"Haru," Makoto repeats kissing Haru's neck tenderly, "Rise and shine baby, we have a meeting with the director in a bit." 

"Remind me again," Haru mumbles, "Why do we have to go?" 

"We're the writers of the song," Makoto reminds him, "We have to talk to the director about our visions so he can envision the music video."

"Well  _my_  vision is staying here."

Makoto chuckles as he runs his hands across Haru's naked body, "Well, I suppose we have enough time to go for another round before the meeting."

The black-haired man immediately perks up and turns around, blue eyes sparkling in the morning light as he wraps his arms around Makoto. Haru delightfully gives him a good morning kiss. The brunette holds him tightly as he kisses his boyfriend back. Haru playfully nips Makoto's lips.

"No Haru," Makoto chastises, "We can't have marks in areas everybody can see."

Haru whines but complies settling to teethe Makoto's neck, right where his hair covers it. He leaves behind a small bruise, one that will be faded by the morning and completely gone the next. It pangs Haru that he can't make large and visible ones on Makoto's body, that everything has to be discreet just like their entire relationship. It's not fair.

After their morning sex, the two quickly shower together, tenderly kissing each other in the water before throwing on their clothes. Haru immediately starts preparing breakfast while Makoto packs up their things for the meeting.

"Haru!" Makoto calls out, "Where's the original sheet music with all our notes?"

"In the jewelry box," Haru responds as he turns off the stove, "Breakfast is ready."

Makoto rushes into the kitchen with a binder and a loose leaf in his hand. He sets the binder down next to him on the table and smiles up at Haru. His hair is slightly disheveled, tie all messed up and his fly is down from all of the rushing, and yet he is still smiling at Haru and thanking him for the breakfast. Haru's heart swells with joy as Makoto kisses his cheek and they eat breakfast. As always Makoto teases Haru for making mackerel again, but by now after five years of the same line over and over again, Haru's mind just wanders off into another reality. The two are still together, but this time, they never became famous members of a band. Instead, the two were normal adults in love. Haru hands his hard-working boyfriend his lunch before Makoto heads off to his college classes, the brunette kissing his cheek. Haru heads to swim practice and finishes early, allowing him to go to Makoto's last class. He surprises the brunette and the two walk back to their apartment hand in hand, not caring who sees them together. 

"Ready to go?" Makoto says as he begins to clean up the table. Haru nods and stands up, putting away the dishes in the sink.

"Your hair is all messed up," Haru says as he tames the brunette's wild hair, "And your tie is undone," he adds as he fixes Makoto's tie and smooths it over the suit. Haru cups Makoto's face and pecks his lips, "Also,  _x y z_." Haru pats his lover's face before heading out

" _X y z_?" Makoto repeats before looking down his face flushing in realization, "Haru!" The brunette whines as he zips up his pants.

Haru chuckles as he takes Makoto's hand and squeezes it, "Let's go."

"Alright," Makoto says smiling down at his lover before pecking his lips, "One more for good luck."

"For good luck," Haru agrees as they kiss again. They release hands, both wishing they could still hold each other, before heading to the studio.

As soon they arrive, Aki's assistant Amakata escorts them to the meeting room. Everybody seems to have arrived early since all the seats are filled as Makoto and Haru take their seats on opposite sides of the table. Makoto who is sitting next to their manager Aki whispers to her, "Are we late?"

"Not at all," Aki winks, "They're just early."

Makoto nods as their director for their music video, a brilliant man they have worked with several times before stands up.

"Hello everybody I am Seijuro Mikoshiba the director of this music video."

As Seijuro introduces himself, Makoto takes out his binder like everybody else and patiently waits for his turn. He knows everybody at the table, since this is the usual team they work with to produce their music videos. Seijuro Mikoshiba is the director, his little brother, Momotarou who sits to his left is the production manager while to his right is Kou Matsuoka, the set designer and Rin's little sister. Maki, the choreographer and Nitori, the head of the makeup department sat on opposite sides as well. Even Satomi, their official reporter and the one who runs their main social media pages is present to give the fans an update. Finally, their director stops talking and allows their manager to speak. Aki stands up with poise and she smiles welcoming-ly to all of her co-workers.

"Style Five's latest hit single Shape of You is a fun pop song about love, which is like any other song you hear on the radio. But you know what will make this music video, different, memorable? Our Rin being in a relationship with another male," Aki lets our idea hang in the air, settling it with the rest of the group for dramatic effect, "Now, I know it's a bit difficult to find another male model even slightly interested in men but lucky for us, I managed to find one that has agreed to do the shoot. Amakata?" Her assistant hands her a sheet of paper and Aki smiles as she presents the photo to the group, "May I present to you; Sousuke Yamazaki, one of Japan's hottest models."

Everybody is awe struck, even Haru is impressed Aki managed to get Sousuke to agree. Seijuro takes the photo of Sousuke from Aki and examines it. He seems a bit skeptical about the situation and everybody can feel the tension in the air rise.

"Sousuke Yamazaki? I didn't know he was into men."

"He is, it's not a well-known fact but it's not something he keeps hidden. Look at that jawline and teal eyes, don't you think he'd look hot next to Rin?" Aki says.

Seijuro looks down at the photo and looks up at Aki again, "And you said you got him to agree to do the shoot?"

"Yup!" Aki answers.

"Alright, what about the other boys?"

"Oh Makoto will also have a sweetheart, and his sweetheart is a real eye-soar," the brunette winks at Makoto, "The modelling agencies call her Tomoe, she's a rising model not only here but also internationally." Aki hands out her photo.

The lovers catch a glimpse of wavy blonde hair and purple eyes before it's snatched away by their director's hands. Haru immediately feels his blood boiling with anger. From what he's seen, the girl is absolutely gorgeous, like how a model should be. Haru sneaks a glance at his boyfriend across the table to see if he finds Tomoe gorgeous. Haru already disliked the idea that Makoto will have a lover in the upcoming video but now that he knows just how beautiful she is, Haru can't help himself from wanting to keep her as far away as possible from Makoto.

Upon sight of her, Seijuro smirks, "Aki Yazaki, you do have good taste.  _Oh_ , and look," Seijuro shows the picture and displays it by Makoto's face, "At what a hot couple they could make. I like this video already." There's the sound of collective agreements, and Makoto's flustered face. Haru huffs and turns his head away. When will this meeting be over?

"Alright, let's start talking about the vision and then we'll discuss set details off of that, Makoto, Haruka?"

* * *

 

**Leila Nanase** _@leilalovesharu 20m_

Rin is going to have a male love interest in the Shape of You MV! 

**4 Comments 17 Retweets 31 Likes**

* * *

 

 **Style Five Updates**   _@Style5_Updates 15m_

Have you guys heard the news? Rin's going to kiss the gorgeous model Sousuke Yamazaki!

**2 Comments 10 Retweets 23 Likes**

* * *

 

Rin looks away from his twitter timeline, the questions he's getting from his fans, and the big news that involves him. The red-head needs some fresh air. It's too much. Sure, he's Bi but in all 21 years of his life, he's never  _kissed_  anybody. His fame never allowed him time to have relationships, and even though he likes to party, he's too romantic for one night stands. And now he's expected to kiss a guy for millions to watch? 

Rin opens the door to his balcony and leans over the railing. Perhaps he should seek advice. But the only experienced ones out of his group of friends are Makoto and Haruka and they've only ever dated each other. He'd feel too embarrassed to ask them for advice. Rin takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone. Okay, how hot is Sousuke Yamazaki anyways? He's not very familiar with male models in Japan, he wonders how hot one has to be to considered one of the best--

Rin finds himself flustered at the first image that comes up on Google. It's a picture of a broad tall male, with a similar body type of Makoto but with a rougher more bad boy appearance. If Makoto's an angel than this guy's the devil. He has smooth, short black hair and his eyes are blue, not like Haru's ocean blue but like a teal, something unique all in itself. In the photo he's shirtless relaxing against a hammock under the palm tree with a cocktail in his hand. Rin is highly aware photo shop exists but damn, why does he look so perfect? Nobody's supposed to look that great. 

Rin finds himself looking at Sousuke's other pictures. The next one is an older one, his face is a lot less defined and his body hasn't been fully developed. He's wearing blue pajamas on a bed and cuddling with a stuffed whale-shark. It's adorable, Rin thinks to himself and  _oh no_ , he is  _not_  falling in love with this model when they haven't even met  _no no_. 

Suddenly, he hears faint ringing coming from inside his apartment and Rin walks in, promptly closing the door behind him to check it out. It's his laptop, probably one of the boys calling for a skype session. Rin settles himself in front of his laptop and sees that it's Makoto. He accepts the call. Immediately, Makoto's angelic face is seen on Rin's screen. He's in his pajamas, sitting on top of his bed. Behind him is Haru, already asleep and curled up next to his boyfriend.  _Even in sleep, that freak is clingy to his lover_. Rin thinks to himself.  _That's stupidly adorable._

"Hey Rin," Makoto greets with a wave of his hand, "How was your day off?"

"Boring, I slept in most of the day," Rin answers nonchalantly, "But uh, I was able to catch up on Grey's Anatomy..." Rin scratches his head tiredly and yawns, "Which was a waste of my time to be honest, the newest season sucks. I think I'm gonna drop the show."

Makoto chuckles, "Didn't you say that show was your favorite a month ago?"

"Yeah, when I was on season three," Rin defends himself.

Makoto continues to chuckle, "Well, I'm glad you got some rest. Meanwhile Haru and I..." the brunette turns to his sleeping lover and runs a hand through his black locks, "Well, it's been a long day."

"I saw the updates on twitter," Rin says, "The fans are going crazy over the news."

"They sure do love their bi-daddy," Makoto teases.

"Stop," Rin whines his face turning red, "I shouldn't have  _ever_ responded to that tweet."

"But hey, it'll be alright," Makoto assures, "I'm sure Yamazaki-kun is a great guy and he'll understand if you feel uncomfortable. The kiss is all Aki's fantasy, nobody's forcing you."

Rin nods, "Thanks Makoto. By the way, have you checked out your love interest for the video?"

The band's lead singer shrugs, "I mean, I am curious about her but I'm not interested. I only have eyes for Haru. What happens between us in the video is strictly professional."

"Right, you and Haru have that pact," Rin shakes his head, "My bad."

Makoto shrugs, "Yeah, we do." He looks slightly uncomfortable at the mention of the pact. As if he doesn't like it.

"But if you didn't have it, would you be interested?" Rin asks.

Makoto gives the red head a puzzled look, "What? No," Makoto shakes his head, "You sometimes forget  _I'm_  the one who came up with the pact for my own selfish reasons. I could never look at another person that isn't  _my_ Haru." Makoto is lost in thought, frowning from whatever he's thinking about.

Rin decides not to comment on it. Instead he changes the topic and the two continue to talk for another half hour about their excitement over the set and costumes of the music video. Haru eventually stretches his limbs with a yawn and opens his eyes. Makoto turns to his boyfriend to greet him, while his lover sleepily hums in response. The black-haired man turns to his side to check the time and he bolts upright.

"Makoto, it's 2 am," Haru says.

Makoto's eyes widen, "Really? Oh no, Haru I'm sorry, I'll go to bed immediately let me just--" He turns to Rin, "Sorry Rin, I have to go."

"It's fine," the red-head answers, "Goodnight Makoto. Goodnight Haru." 

Makoto slides off the bed and mumbles something as Haru nods and turns to the screen. He waves tiredly as he says, "Night Rin," before ending the call. Rin stares at the screen, unsure what to do. He runs his hand through his hair and closes his laptop shut. He should probably get some rest too. 

* * *

Leila, what do you know about Sousuke Yamazaki? ** _: Anonymous_**

 ** _leilalovesharu:_**  Alright, time to come clean. Aside from being Style Five trash, I am a huge fan of super model Sousuke Yamazaki. He's really big in Japan, like, his face is used a lot for some of the biggest companies worldwide like Calvin Klein. He's also the star of the Japanese commercial of this male perfume. 

Sousuke Yamazaki is the same age as Haru, Makoto, and Rin, 21. His birthday is on Septermber 14 and is a Virgo. He's been modelling ever since he was 7, here is an adorable image of him from his first ever commercial!

[Image]

Do you see that adorable smile? The really cute whale shark stuff animal he's holding? He did a second shoot for this company when he was 17 and just look at that glow up.

[Image]

He went from, 'hello sir' to 'your daughter calls me daddy too' real quick am I right? Oh yeah, and Sousuke's gay. There's a shoot where he's naked in a bathtub with a Korean male model and in some of the pictures they make out. Sousuke's the only known Japanese male model to be out, and even so it's not a common fact for some reason. Sousuke is also the sweetest with his fans, look at this picture somebody took with him.

[Image]

 He hugged them. Isn't that so sweet? He only smiles for the camera when he's with his fans. Though that pout he does for shoots is still sexy as fuck. From my intel, this is the first time he'll be doing a music video.  Which makes me super happy because you know why? He's perfect for Rin. Everybody knows that Makoto and Haru are dating and so are Rei and Nagisa, which leaves Rin out. Sousuke is literally the perfect guy for Rin. They have a height difference similar to Makoharu, they are both caring sweethearts that are always pleasing their fans. And god, I could go on forever. I'm voting for their ship name to be Sourin. I can't wait to see their chemistry in the video. Dear lord help us all. 

* * *

 

 **Like Two Bodies in Harmony**   _@makoharuloversss 15m_

Who is excited for _#Sourin_? I sure am! _#StyleFive_

**5 Comments 11 Retweets 23 Likes**

* * *

 

After washing up for the night, Makoto leaves the bedroom to find Haru wide awake. He's sprawled on the bed, in a sexy position, waiting for Makoto. He's changed his pajamas into his blue silk robe which Makoto very well knows he's completely naked underneath. Makoto smiles as he places a hand on his hip and shakes his head.

"I thought it was time to go to bed," Makoto teases.

"Hmm," Haru sighs, "I lost my sleepiness."

Makoto chuckles as he goes to the bed and crawls on top of Haru, "Can't sleep either huh? At least we have our day off today, we can sleep in for as much as we want."

Haru smiles as Makoto cups his face and runs his other hand through his silky black hair, "We could spend the whole day in bed like this."

"We could," Makoto hums as he enraptures Haru's lips in a hungry sensual kiss, "But shooting starts the next day." The brunette pulls away from Haru apologetically, "We can't risk any marks. Especially since I'll be working with Tomoe. I don't want her getting any hints that we're in a relationship."

Haru frowns, disappointed that they'll not be able to have sex for awhile, and also because Makoto is being too cautious, "Why should you care whether Tomoe knows or not?" he demands in his jealous rage.

"Haru," Makoto whines, encircling Haru's bare thigh with his thumb, "You know exactly why she can't know. We're supposed to be a secret. If she finds out, it could ruin  _everything._ "

"So," Haru protests, "If she doesn't get a clue that you're unavailable, she could--" Haru clamps his mouth shut, not wanting to say the words.

"It won't happen Haru," Makoto reassures, kissing Haru's temple, "I belong to Haru-chan only."

"Drop the -chan," Haru mutters wrapping his arms around Makoto, his face flustered as Makoto begins to pepper kisses all over his neck.

They end up having sex anyways for they could never resist each other for long, with the promise that it'll be their last for awhile. Makoto just hopes that nobody finds the marks he's left all over Haru's body. Haru secretly hopes that model finds the bruise on Makoto's neck he's decided to darken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Sousuke makes an appearance ;)
> 
> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments last chapter they were really encouraging that I decided to write this chapter and post it asap! <3
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

The alarm blares in Rin's room and he groggily wakes up and slams the snooze button. Rin groans as he glares at the time. 6 am is an unacceptable time to get up, but it's better than other work days. There have been times when he'd have to be at work,  _by_  6. Rin sits up and tilts his head to the side, cracking his aching neck and back. He had a long day ahead of him. It would've been great to have another day off especially since his shooting started the next day, but no, he has to help his sister with set design. Rin gets out of bed and heads into his bathroom. He doesn't bother looking at his reflection in the mirror. He knows how tired he looks, from the bags under his eyes to his disheveled hair from restless sleep. Instead he immediately begins brushing his teeth. He knows he'll look better after he gets ready anyways.

After getting ready in the bathroom he quickly gets dressed into his favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans and a lack long sleeve shirt with the pattern of a triangle on it adorned with his lucky necklace. Rin has always considered himself a fashionable guy, always wearing the trendiest and most expensive things on the block. He was like that before he became a celebrity and the others used to make fun of him for only wearing brand name clothes. Rin scoffs. Now, they all wear expensive clothes. Nagisa  _alone_  lives off of Gucci. 

Once Rin has his clothes on, the redhead heads towards his kitchen and whips up a quick breakfast. Due to his whacky schedule, he's been unable to go on morning jogs, but that doesn't stop Rin from heading towards the gym in his free time and eating healthy. He has cereal with strawberries and quickly makes a smoothie and sandwich for lunch. Rin packs all of his stuff and slips on his shades. His apartment is the farthest away from the studio and he has to take a 30 minute train ride to get there. To stray away from the paparazzi Rin has to cover his identity. Rin walks out and locks the door. He then proceeds to the train station.

On the way there, Rin takes out his phone and goes on Twitter checking out what's going on. He frowns when he sees that his feed has been blown up again by yet another announcement. This time it appears to have caused a fight. Rin glanced at his dms, _**105**_ ,  _oh god_ , they want answers. The lead guitarist decides that it's better to tackle it all already, for there'll be more to come.

**stylistfan123: Hey, Rin, do you know if Makoto and Haruka are together?**

Rin rolls his eyes, nope, not answering.

**twisted_marinka: Rin, are you excited to work with Sousuke?**

Rin smiles. This fan seemed as eager as an interviewer, it's adorable. He looks at the account to find that it's ran by a 13 year old girl. Rin shakes his head, he finds her too young to be having a Twitter to be in the Style Five fandom, but he's glad that he isn't just appealing to a bunch of horny teenagers. 

**sharkteeth: I am very excited to work with him. I heard he's a nice guy :)**

Rin presses send and continues going through the rest of his dms. Most are questions about Sousuke, or his two best friends, with occasional declarations of love. He is able to respond all of them by the time the train reaches the station closest to the studio. Rin adjusts his sunglasses as he steps out into the busy life of Tokyo. He strolls across the streets passing by people who don't even give him a second look. To them, he's just another fashionable guy in Tokyo heading down the streets to wherever. Rin finally reaches the studio and heads inside. He's immediately greeted by Amakata who leads him to the room where his sister will be working. As soon as Amakata leaves, Rin knocks on the door.

"Come in," Gou answers.

Rin opens the door and steps inside. His sister, a red-headed woman just like Rin is sitting on a desk and playing around on her computer. She is wearing a yellow dress with white flowers designed all over the dress. On her desk are sketches of the set design. At the sight of her older brother, Gou smiles. 

"Hey," his sister greets as she continues working, "You didn't have to come this early to help me out you know. You got a rough week coming up. Rest."

Rin smiles at his sister, "I appreciate it, but I know you want some help with organizing everything. Besides," Rin pulls up a chair to Gou's desk, "I want to spend time with my sister."

His sister smiles as she turns to her brother, identical red eyes glistening with mischievousness, "I think you want to fed off the Mikoshibas."

Rin huffs in defense, "You deserve better than those low--

"Seijuro is a very talented and famous director who has worked on many landmark movies and popular animes,  _and_ he happens to direct many of your band's videos. Momo is filthy rich," Gou interrupts as she rests her chin on her hand and tilts her head to the side. Her viscous smile shows a bit of sharp teeth, nothing like Rin's but still pretty visible, "They're not low-ends  _Onii-chan_."

Rin clicks his tongue and demands Gou to give him something to do. She gladly gives Rin the phone and a list of people to call. Rin spends the next three hours calling the large list, ordering things for the shoot, hiring people to help set up, and renting props needed. When his long list has finally gotten to it's last ten, Aki comes into the room alongside Amakata.

"You're needed in room A23," Aki informs Rin, "Since you didn't bother showing up yesterday, we couldn't get you fit."

The redhead scoffs as he follows Aki and Amakata out the door, "I don't need a fitting when you all know I'm the same size as always."

Aki laughs scornfully, "You say that every time. We need to see if it looks good on you Rin."

When they finally reach the room, Aki dismisses herself to take an important call. Amakata leads Rin into the room. As soon as he enters he's bombarded by a giant closet filled with several clothes. To the far right is a mirror and a podium where he'll be fitted. A team of young girls all dressed in black shirts and waist aprons in the same color,stand to the far left, organizing hair and makeup.

"Rin," a short man with silver hair and pale blue eyes approaches the redhead. He's wearing a red shirt with black pants and another waist apron filled with measures and sewing materials. Ai Nitori has been the head of the hair and makeup department since they first debuted, "Let's get you fitted alright?"

Rin follows Ai to the back of the room passing by the forest of clothes. Rin's eyes catch many that are tagged with names, most likely all for the others who have been already fitted. Ai finally stops and picks through some clothes before selecting a few. Rin tries to get a peak but the smaller man moves the clothes out of his sight. 

"Ladies," he snaps his fingers, "I need Rin's measurements stat."

A group of girls come rushing in and bring out their measuring tapes as they measure Rin's height, his waist, wingspan, and many other areas. The girls call out numbers as they measure him and Ai writes them down on a notepad. After they finish, Ai skims through older pages of the notebook before returning to his previous page.

"Seems like you've remained the same since last time," Ai says as he hands the outfits to one of the girls, "Now let's make sure everything is alright. Lead him to the dressing room."

The girl nods as she leads the celebrity to the back of the room and sets his clothes on a hangar, she winks and closes the door behind the red-head, telling him to head to the front once finished. Rin changes into a white tank-top and red flannel, accompanied by black ripped jeggings. Rin steps out into the room and heads over the front where a group of girls guide him onto the podium and the mirrors. Ai takes a look at him as the girl's make sure everything is alright.

"What do you think?" Ai asks.

Rin nods as he checks himself out, "You've really outdone yourself this time Ai."

The man smiles as he answers, "I know. Now, there is something we need to pull this whole outfit together..." he ponders for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Aha!" He grabs a beanie lying on a vanity and shrugs it onto Rin's head, "Perfect!"

"Am I free to go now?" Rin asks as the girls continue to check his clothing.

"Let them finish inspecting and we'll let you go."

Rin nods just as the door opens. Rin looks up to see who enters and immediately freezes. Sousuke. In the flesh. 

He's looking extremely handsome today with his hair all ruffled from wearing his hoodie. He wore black pants with a jean jacket that had a gray hoodie attached to it. His shirt underneath is gray as well with written in black print:  **Metallica.**

Sousuke shrugs off the sunglasses he has on and turns to Ai with a frown, "Am I in the right place?"

"Yes!" Ai nervously assures the model as he guides him further into the room, "Welcome Sousuke, it is a pleasure to be working with you!"

The model's expression immediately relaxes from knowing he's in the right place, he still frowns as he answers, "You too." Suddenly he turns to Rin, and he looks taken back. His teal eyes look even more vivid in real life, and photo shop doesn't do wonders for Sousuke, because he's absolutely more stunning in real life. The red-head finds himself unable to look away from the model's intense gaze.

"You must be Rin," he says, his frown now replaced with a more in awe expression.

Rin nods, finding himself unable to speak. Sousuke steps forward and offers his hand to Rin. The red-head takes the hand and blushes at how big it is compared to his. 

Sousuke nods as he says, "I look forward to working with you."

Rin nods and smiles, showing off his sharp teeth as he answers, "I look forward to it too."

Then Sousuke leans forward until his lips are by Rin's ear and he whispers in a seductive voice, "And I  _really_ look forward to kissing you."

Rin's face flushes and finds himself gasping as Sousuke pulls away, a hint of a smirk on his face as he turns to Ai. Rin's eyes widen as Sousuke's teal eyes land on Rin again, and he finds himself burying his flushed face into his hands from embarrassment.

"Aside from the loose button on your flannel, and this hole on your shirt that we have to patch up, everything looks fine. You're free to go," one of the girls say as Rin steps down and heads back to his dressing room.

As he does so he walks past Ai and Sousuke who are discussing Sousuke's outfits. Sousuke catches his stare and winks before reverting his attention back to Ai. Rin changes back into his clothes, trying to get his face to stop flushing but he can't. Sousuke is not only gorgeous but also a flirt. And he's the guy Rin has to kiss. Rin's heart skips a beat realizing how much trouble he's in. Sousuke is going to be the death of him. 

He spends the rest of the day cooped up in his sister's office, organizing everything for her and only coming out to get either himself or Gou some coffee. On one of his coffee runs, a group of people come into the room and Rin immediately spots black hair poking out of the crowd. 

Rin's eyes widen as that mop of black hair separates from the group and comes to Rin's side.

"Hey," Sousuke casually says, as if the last time they've seen each other, Sousuke  _totally_ did not flirt with Rin. The red-head shivers as he recalls Sousuke's lips pressed against his ear and his seductive voice. 

"Hey," Rin responds in his most blase way, hoping that the model won't notice his flustered face.

"Long day, huh?" The tall man comments as Rin brews his coffee.

"Yeah," he says nonchalantly, "I guess."

"But the rest of the week is going to be longer huh?" Sousuke sighs as he turns to the red-head, "Would you mind also making me coffee?"

"Sure, no problem," Rin replies as he finishes his taking a sip of it and finally turning to meet Sousuke's eyes. Big mistake. Sousuke's teal eyes are trained onto Rin like a hawk and Rin can butterflies in his stomach as he turns away, "What'd you like?"

"Black," the model responds, "And thanks."

Rin began brewing the coffee and nods turning to Sousuke again and braces himself because  _fuck_ , why is Sousuke so attractive? His little bi heart can't take it. Sousuke's flirtatious face shifts into a more serious one as he finally averts his eyes from Rin. "You know, I've been a fan of you guys since JGT."

Rin quirks an eyebrow, suddenly interested "Really? Four years is a wild ride."

"Yeah," Sousuke chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck, "You covered all of my favorite songs."

Rin smiles, "I'm flattered. I'm sure the others will be too."

Sousuke chuckles again. It's dark and rich just like everything else about the model, "So, I was wondering, I would really like to get to know the man I'm kissing before I, you know, kiss him. How about we go out for dinner after the shoot tomorrow?"

Rin smirks, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The black-haired beauty smirks back, "And if I am?"

Rin turns away to stare down at the black coffee and smiles to himself, trying to contain his excitement. He takes a sip of his own coffee and glances at Sousuke from the corner of his eye. Rin sighs, pretending that it's not as big as a deal as the red-head feels like it is as he replies, "Alright." He hands Sousuke's coffee.

Sousuke smirks as he takes the coffee, "Can't wait," he winks playfully as he follows the group out of the room.

"Neither can I," Rin responds as he takes a sip, trying to act cool. As soon as Sousuke is out of sight Rin's red face deepens and he buries his embarrassed head in his hands. He shakes his head as if it will shake away all of his thoughts.

 _This_ is the guy he's going to have his first kiss with, and he can't be anymore perfect.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a flirty Sousuke and a flustered Rin how about you guys? Next up: Shape of You MV shooting pt. 1 (ft. jealous Haru)
> 
> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than I thought it would be but here it is! Enjoy! <3

**Leila Nanase** _@leilalovesharu 5m_

Today is the day! First day of recording! Who else is excited?#StyleFive #ShapeofYouMV

**0 Comments 7 Retweets 17 Likes**

* * *

 

 **Like Two Bodies In Harmony**   _@makoharuloversss 10m_

New MV. New BTS. New Photos. More Makoharu! <3 #ShapeofYouMV

**1 Comments 10 Retweets 21 Likes**

* * *

 

Haru opens his eyes and sees his lover peacefully sleeping. The brunette's half clutching the pillow, half reaching out to Haru. Haru takes the hand and intertwines them before kissing it, gazing lovingly at Makoto. He then scoots a little more forward, their bare chests almost touching as Haru whispers against Makoto's lips, "Wake up sleepyhead."

Makoto opens his eyes, sleepy emerald meeting sapphire, before a dopey grin forms on the man's face, "Good morning Haru-chan," Makoto says drowsily before kissing Haru.

Haru chuckles as Makoto's hands travel up and down Haru's naked body under the blankets. Haru wraps his arms around Makoto and closes the distant between them, letting their bodies flush against the other. Haru kisses Makoto a little more insistently and the latter complies willingly. When they pull apart a laugh escapes the brunette's mouth and the black-haired man pouts, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan," Makoto says, "I just can't help myself."

"Drop the -chan," Haru mumbles with a flushed face before burying it into Makoto's bare chest. Makoto wraps his arms around Haru and kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back and stroking those soft black locks of his.

"We spent all of yesterday in bed," Makoto sighs blissfully, Haru eyes the little hickeys he's left on Makoto's hips. If his shirt lifts even a little during the shoot, everybody will catch a glimpse of some of the higher ones. Haru smiles, knowing that he's done a good job of claiming the man he loves. If only he could leave marks all over his body, in visible places he's been aching to bite since  _before_ they started dating. Like his neck or his muscular and expansive back.

With a heavy sigh, Haru detaches himself from the love of his life and begins to get dressed for the day. As he collects his clothes, Makoto stares at the marks he's made on Haru himself and smiles. His upper thighs are almost completely bruised with his love marks, his hips following the same example. Haru turns around to Makoto and glares at him.

"We have work today Makoto," he reminds the brunette before whacking Makoto's head with his shirt, "C'mon, _you're_  the one who insisted."

Makoto chuckles as he shrugs off the bed, "Alright, alright, I'll go shower while you make breakfast."

After a quick shower, Makoto gets dressed, eats breakfast and heads out the door to the studio. They are immediately met with a camera recording their entrance and Haru frowns.

"They're doing a behind the scenes again?" Haru grumbles.

"Yup!" Satomi emerges from behind the camera-man. Her black hair is up in a ponytail that sways along to the beat of her stride. Her blue dress reaches mid-way up her thighs and her smile is adorned with red lipstick, "Stylists love watching the behind the scenes, these things wrack up money like crazy!"

Makoto chuckles as Haru clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Not everything is about money Nii-san," Makoto sighs.

Satomi chuckles, "Alright boys, join your friends in the meeting room."

The two head down and are immediately greeted by the familiar faces of their friends.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa smiles as he comes up to hug them, "Are you excited? We start filming today!"

Haru turns his head towards the cameras and sighs, "Would be nice if they didn't film everything."

"Aw c'mon, Haruka-senpai," Rei says, "The fans love seeing this."

"Yeah," Rin says in a taunting voice wrapping his arm around Haru and sneering at him, "The fans _love_ seeing us interact."

Haru snorts as he shoves Rin away, "Thank god they will edit this out."

"What makes you say that?" the red-head snorts, "Expose 'em boys."

Makoto sighs as he takes Haru's hand and lightly massages it before letting go, "Haru doesn't like cameras."

"Duh, Rin," Nagisa jabs Rin's side, "After four years you should know this."

"Well," Rin crosses his arms, "why is he a celebrity then? Besides, the only person who knows Haru inside and out is Makoto."

"Oh ho ho," Nagisa smirks, "I  _bet_  Makoto knows Haru's insides."

"Oh yeah," Makoto glares at one of the camera-men, "They're definitely editing this out."

Aki, who had just strolled in and listened to the last bits of their conversation points to one of the camera-men with a vicious yet protective aura in her stance, "You are most certainly editing this part out,  _especially_  Nagisa's comment." Aki turns to Nagisa, her ferocious gaze making the blonde tremble in fear, "No more teasing comments like that when the cameras are rolling alright? Especially ones that vulgar."

"Ah c'mon Aki," Makoto defends Nagisa, "He's only playing around."

"Don't baby him!" Aki chastises the brunette, "He is 20, old enough to suffer consequences without mama's hand holding him. That includes you _Mamakoto._ And what did I just say about keeping this relationship on a low radar?"

Makoto bows his head in defeat, "Yes Aki."

"That's better," Aki says as she puts her hands on her hips, "C'mon! The van is waiting for us!"

"Oh yeah!" Rin wraps an arm around Haru and saunters out of the room. Nagisa cheers as he grabs Rei and drags him out, a giggle escaping his lips and fills up the entire hallway. The brunette hangs back for a second, looking off to where he had last seen his boyfriend with one of his best friends.

_The two of you could ruin everything if anybody finds out._

That voice still rings loud and clear in Makoto's head. Despite their attempts at keeping it a secret, it feels like there are holes in the dam and water is leaking through. Something needs to be done before they get bigger and the truth floods in.

Makoto shakes his head and follows the others, plastering a fake smile on his face, "Nagisa," he chides, "It's very early in the morning."

Everything should be fine, he thinks. They haven't found out yet, whose to say they ever will?

They all climb into the van, Rin, Haru and Makoto on one side and Nagisa and Rei on the other. Noticing the seating arrangements, Nagisa pouts.

"I want to sit next to Haru-chan," the blonde whines.

"What's wrong with sitting next to me?" Rei asks, slightly offended.

Despite the fact that it's their usual playful bickering, something about it comes across as strange to Makoto. Haru also senses something off, his sapphire eyes narrowing slightly before he sighs.

"I'll go over there," he says as he climbs off his seat and takes the empty seat Nagisa reserved in between him and Rei.

A camera-man comes up to the van and waves a camera, "Who wants to be the camera man for the ride there?"

Makoto raises his hand, "I'll do it."

The man smiles as he hands him the camera, "Here you go, have fun with that."

"Thanks," the brunette smiles as the door closes. Makoto turns the camera so that it's facing him and he waves, "Hey guys! It's Makoto!" He lifts the camera little higher as he says, "Today is day one of shooting, and we're super excited, right guys?"

"Right!" the others reply.

Makoto turns the camera to Nagisa, Rei and Haru. Haru has already decided to take a nap and Nagisa is digging around for a pen. Makoto chuckles.

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he?" Makoto sighs, the love in his voice as clear as bells.

Rin laughs, "If only he wasn't so grumpy all the time. Nagisa, stop looking for a pen, Haru will kill you if you draw on his face."

The blonde pouts, "But I wasn't going to--"

"Touch my fucking face, and I'm  _never_  sitting next to you again," Haru mumbles sleepily.

"Told you," Rin smirks crossing his arms as he slouches a bit in his seat, "Oi Makoto, if you can get Nagisa's death on camera, that'll be  _great_."

"We are not committing murder today!" Rei barks, his face matching the color of his red glasses, "For once, can everybody  _not_ be at each other's throats?!"

"Ditto," Makoto chuckles, "Haru and Rin, be nice to each other today, okay?"

Rin scowls as he murmurs something about Haru provoking him and glares out the tinted window.

"Let me sleep," Haru complains as he curls up to Rei. His long black eyelashes flutter shut as he rests his head on Rei, his face peaceful as he mumbles, "Night."

Rei looks uncomfortable and embarrassed with the intimate gesture, his face reddening as he looks down at Haru, "Haruka-senpai? " He looks ready to move the black-haired drummer but knows that is certain death. He looks up at the camera, his horror written across his face as he whispers, "Help me."

"Just sleep," Rin suggests, "It's a long ride anyways."

The purple-haired man sighs as he yawns and closes his eyes, "Excellent idea, Rin-senpai. I didn't sleep much last night anyways."

As Rei and Haru fall asleep, Nagisa leans over the two boys and watches them, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Once the blonde is sure both are asleep the three remaining members giggle.

"Pen?" Nagisa whispers, "Anybody got a pen?"

Rin snickers as he pulls out a pen and hands it to Nagisa, "Draw dicks on their faces."

"No way am I drawing on Haru," Nagisa says as he leans over to reach Rei, "You do it yourself."

"Nuh-uh, he'll strangle me," Rin declines, "The only one Haru won't kill is Makoto."

Makoto laughs nervously. Even though he'll survive, Haru's punishments are something he doesn't want to experience, "I'll pass."

"Hehehe," Nagisa giggles as he snaps a picture of the two sleeping and begins typing away on his phone, "Do you think management will kill me if I post this?"

"Nah," Rin says as he rests his head against the window, looking out into what now looks like the countryside, "They're probably expecting it."

The camera records Rin staring out the window, his maroon eyes looking out in wonder. He looks gorgeous, like he always does, but in a whimsical kind of way. The red-head turns to Makoto and sticks his tongue out.

"Oi, turn that off," Rin complains, "I don't want more  _Romantic Rin_  aesthetics on Tumblr."

"Too late," Makoto chuckles, "I can already here the nostalgic music playing over that sequence"

* * *

 

**makowifey:**

**Style Five on a Road Trip**

**Makoto:** Probably the camera-man, and films the entire trip. Will get yelled at for getting embarrassing moments on tape. Is the one who disputes the fights and probably the one who does all the driving. "Guys, look at that cat!" Attempts to resist Haru's advances. 

 **Haru:** Asleep or strangling Rin, probably next to Makoto helping with directions. Tries to seduce Makoto the entire trip (it works). 

 **Rei:** Talking about the history of every town they pass and telling everybody trivia about the attractions they'll be going to. Probably making a schedule and budget if not done already. Will probably read a whole book.

 **Nagisa:**  Won't stop making puns. Teases Rei constantly. Draws dicks on the faces of anybody who dares to sleep (especially Rei). Probably the one who entertains everybody with games and his music. "Are we there yet?" but ironically.

 **Rin:**  If Makoto needs a break he'll drive. Probably comes up with ways to challenge Haru. Takes a selfie every ten seconds because he loves his outfit and the lighting keeps on changing. Complains at every restaurant they decide to stop by and eat. Probably will die by Haru's hands before boredom gets to him.

* * *

 

 **Makoto's Wife**  @ _makowifey 7m_

REI AND HARU SLEEPING TOGETHER MY HEART. #ShapeofYouMV  
[Image]

**0 Comments 11 Retweets 27 Likes**

* * *

 

The van comes to an abrupt stop, causing all the boys to jolt in their seats. Rei snaps awake, glasses askew as he tries to reconfigurate himself. Haru is on the floor, his eyes are closed but the little annoyed grunt he gives, reveals that he too has woken up.

Rin stretches out in his seat as he promptly slides the door open, "Finally, fresh air." He jumps out of the van and stretches again as he takes in the view. Rei groggily stretches and stumbles out of the van, giving Nagisa a credulous look when the blonde snickers.

"Nagisa if you drew on my face..."

The blonde wraps his arms around one of Rei's and looks innocently up at his best friend, "Rei-chan..."

Rei mumbls something about beauty before attempting to rub off whatever Nagisa drew on his face. He ends up making it worse by smudging it and Rin holds back a laugh as he watches. Makoto turns to Haru who is still on floor trying to catch a little more shut-eye. Makoto nudges Haru's shoulder and says sweetly, "We're here."

"Mm," Haru whines pushing himself off the floor with a little help from the brunette. Haru blinks as he looks out the van, his sapphire eyes exploring the terrain. They're in the countryside, a gorgeous meadow before them with an evergreen forest and mountains in the backdrop. On the sides there has been several tents pitched and crew members bustling about.

"Wow," Makoto says as he focuses the camera on the place. The places management manages to get them for their shoots never fail to amaze them.

Haru turns his head to Makoto, longing for his touch, but the cameras are rolling and the world will have his head if he even dared to graze his hand over Makoto's. The drummer settled on leaning a bit closer to Makoto, grabbing his attention with a quiet hum in agreement, that yes, the place is beautiful. The brunette turns and looks down at Haru, emerald eyes fondly studying him. Haru asks him a question, silently, with his eyes.  _Touch me_.

Makoto shakes his head apologetically. Not here. Even though Haru knew that would be the answer, he still feels disappointed. He averts his head away, focusing on the other cars coming by to the location. One of them stops right behind the van and the chauffeur steps out, promptly heading to open the door. The person who steps out is a man, around his age with a build like Makoto except with darker hair. His eyes are teal and he looks bored and uninterested and yet his aura radiates domination. He could only assume that the man heading towards the group is Yamazaki, that model Aki managed to get for the video. If Yamazaki's here, did that mean?

After Yamazaki steps out a woman. Her curly blonde hair bounces as she steps out and she smiles excitedly as she takes a deep breath as if she's never been outside of urban areas in her entire life. She shrugs off the sunglasses she's wearing, revealing her violet eyes. Haru feels himself getting defensive as she follows Yamazaki to the group. This is the other model, the one who will be Makoto's love interest. Haru eyes her as she excitedly approaches them.

"Hello!" she waves, "I'm Tomoe and I'll be looking forward to working with you guys."

"Same here," Rin says his eyes darting towards Yamazaki who is smirking at the red-head, "Hey Sousuke."

Sousuke's smile widens as he responds, "Hello Rin."

Tomoe looks up at Makoto her face reddening a bit as she tucks a loose strand of her blonde curls behind her ear, "You must be Makoto."

"I am," Makoto holds out his hand and smiles, "Nice to meet you Tomoe."

She takes the hand, her face reddening a little more as she replies, "Likewise."

Haru bites his lip frustratingly, in person the model is even more gorgeous. In the photo her blonde hair was straight but now it's curled, giving her a more energetic appearance. She wears a black tank top that cuts off a little bit after her belly button, exposing some of her stomach. Her skinny jeans are ripped and light and through the holes one can see her fishnets. Haru feels kind of out of place with his blue sweatshirt zipped down far enough that one can see a small cartoon milk box. Knowing that he'll be changing later, he decided to wear something more comfortable. In fact, everybody seems to look nicer than Haru, at least nobody looked like they were still in their pajamas.

Tomoe immediately finds herself at home by the brunette's side and turns to Haru, her violet eyes gleaming with curiosity, "You're the drummer right? The one who writes all the songs?"

Haru opens his mouth to correct but Makoto steps in, "Actually, Haru and I work together in writing the music. He's the composer and I am the lyricist."

Her jaw drops, shocked that they work together, "Amazing! You have to tell me the process sometime I've never seen anybody compose music!" the model turns back to Haru, her violet eyes studying him up and down as she asks, "I'm sorry, I'm not very familiar with your music or your band. You're...Rin?"

"Haru," he corrects with a little malice in his voice. How dare she mistaken him for the red-head. They don't even look alike!

"Right, right sorry," she loses interest in Haru, immediately turning her attention back to Makoto, "So...how about we go somewhere more private and get to know each other a little more?"

"Alright," Makoto says with ease handing the turned-off camera to Haru. Haru gives Makoto an annoyed look and he mouths an apology as the two head off on their own. Haru stares after him for a few moments, studying the two. Aki has good taste, and Seijuro's right, they look good together. The two of them radiate like the sun because of their good looks and charming personalities. Her short petite stature compliments Makoto's tall and broad build. In fact they look a little _too_  good together. But Makoto is his. They'be been together for as long as the band has been around. For some reason, seeing Tomoe and Makoto together, makes Haru's heart ache. Is it because of their secret relationship? Is it because if the two ended up together they could be open about it? Haru clenches the camera in his hand before setting it down on the seat of the van and chases after them. Once caught up, Haru nudges himself between the two, minimizing the distance between him and the brunette.

"Haru?" Makoto asks.

"I'm bored," Haru makes up the excuse on the spot, "The others seem busy."

Makoto turns around to see Nagisa wiping off the marks he made on Rei with a wipe. Rei is blushing profusely as Nagisa pouts. Rin is pre-occupied with Sousuke, the two casually talking to the side while waiting for the crew to set everything up. Makoto turns back to Haru and smiles.

"Well, you are welcome to join us," Makoto smiles turning to Tomoe, "Right?"

The blonde looks sightly pissed with the fact she'll not be having alone time with Makoto but manages a faux smile, missed by the lead singer, "Of course! The more the merrier!"

Haru glares at Tomoe before turning to Makoto, dropping his hand so that their hands brushed while they walked. Tomoe eyes them, her purple eyes blazing with jealousy and Haru triumphantly smirks. 

"What are you doing?" Makoto whispers. Even this behavior is risky for them in public and Makoto does not want to take any chances.

"Claiming what's mine," Haru answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Coming up next: Part 2 of the shooting and more Sourin!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever guys, I got a writer's block and I've been more focused on writing fics for Voltron rather than here :') 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! <3

"So, here is the script for the shoot," Seijuro says as he drops a laminated packet onto the table in front of Rin, "It's a lot to memorize in a short amount of time, I know, but when have you ever done things on time?"

Rin chuckles nervously. It's true, he's pulled all-nighters before trying to memorize everything the night before, "Damn, you know me too well."

"Close your eyes for a minute dear," Rin's makeup artist says as she steps in front of Rin with a big brush. Rin closes his eyes and immediately feels the brush pressed against his face as she quickly covers his face in powder.

"Well, I think I covered everything. I'll leave you alone with your assistants now. You have an hour or so until shooting begins. Relax in here, eat the refreshments, whatever your heart desires. I'm going to talk to your bandmates, later," Seijuro heads out of the tent, leaving Rin alone in front of the mirror with his makeup artist. 

“You look handsome as always Rin,” she compliments as she takes Rin’s face in her hand. She lifts up a pallet and runs her finger across it before applying to Rin’s lips. He already his lips are going to look glossier than normal when he looks at the mirror again. When she finishes, she releases her grip on Rin and closes the pallet, beginning to put everything back into her bag, “You’re all set, I’ll see you after lunch to do some touch-ups alright?”

“Thank you Sora,” Rin says as he stands up from his chair and looks into the mirror. He still looks the same, but a perfected version of him, with smooth looking skin and glossy lips. He’s wearing the same outfit he had been fitted in a few days ago, black ripped jeans, a red plaid shirt, and his beanie currently resides on the dresser, ready for Rin to grab before shooting. Sora squeezes Rin’s arm before leaving heading out, leaving Rin alone inside of the tent. Looking for a distraction, Rin unplugs his phone from where he had just been charging it and checks his twitter. He settles himself onto the couch his dressing room has and begins to scroll through his timeline. It’s the same as usual, people are freaking out over the shooting and are trying to catch glimpses. Rin smirks, a light bulb turning on in his head.

“A little teasing won’t hurt,” Rin chuckles as he lifts his phone up and captures a picture. Pleased that he got a decent selfie on his first try, he uploads it to Twitter.

* * *

 

**Rin Matsuoka** _@sharkteeth 2m_

Relaxin’ [image]

**5 Comments 85 Retweets 107 Likes**

* * *

 

Rin turns off his phone and places it on the table by him before leaning back on the couch, pressing his fingers against his forehead. Perhaps he could get some shut-eye before shooting begins… Rin opens one of his eyes and peers at the script on the vanity. It feels like its teasing him, taunting _ha, ha no naps_ _for you_ from its spot. Rin huffs as he sits up and grabs the stupid packet. He plops himself onto the couch again, lying down as he opens the script and flips through. The plotline was simple, there’s a guitarist playing in the streets and falls in love with a guy who comes by to listen to him often. In the end, the guitarist becomes popular and kisses his “first fan” right after he comes backstage from his performance. Rin blushes, knowing that he is the guitarist and that Sousuke is the fan who had been there since the beginning. The fan he is going to _kiss_. He doesn’t even before looking at the other plotlines involved in the music video, his head is spinning with all the ways this could go right, and wrong. The red-head re-reads the story, imagining himself with the attractive model this time. 

“Hey,” a deep voice cuts in.

Rin lets out a surprised gasp as he jolts up, script falling onto the floor with an unceremonious  _ plunk _ . He looks up to see Sousuke’s amusingly staring down at him, teal eyes sparkling. Rin scoffs, “What the fuck.”

“Sorry,” Sousuke said in a voice that was the  _ opposite _ of sorry, “Did I scare you?”

“Not at all,” Rin lies as he straightens up. He picks up the script and places it next to his phone, “What’s up?” 

Sousuke shrugs, “Bored, they said that I’m all set and to hang around so I started walking around and found myself here.”

“You mean you’re lost?” Rin asks.

Sousuke flushes a bit as he averts his eyes away, “You can say that.”

Rin is so shocked that Sousuke Yamazaki, a renowned supermodel has no sense of direction that he laughs. What can he say? It’s adorable. The annoyed look the model gives Rin only makes him laugh even more.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, this is hilarious--oh my god,” Rin places a hand on Sousuke, “Here you are, one of the most attractive guys I’ve ever met, a charmer that can make me blush with a look and, and you get lost so easily.”

“I make you blush easily, eh?” Sousuke teases as he leans forward, teal eyes peering curiously at Rin, “Well it’s nice to know that my charms are working.”

Now it’s time for Rin to get all flustered.  _ Shit _ , did he really just admit that? This guy does things to him. Rin punches his shoulder, “Fuck off.”

Sousuke raises his hands, “I wasn’t even touching you.”

No, this guy did  _ not _ . “Fucker.”

Big mistake, the comment makes Sousuke throws his head back and laughs. He has the laugh of angel and Rin stares at him in awe. He’s too beautiful for his own good. “I mean it, you fucker, you are the worst.”

Sousuke leans forward, closing in on to Rin’s face, their proximity makes him flush as he averts his eyes away from Sousuke’s intense stare. Rin pushes Sousuke away from him, “You’re the worst,” he repeats.

“You’re going out to dinner with the worst.”

An idea pops into Rin’s head as he grabs Sousuke’s tie and pulls him closer, “But you’re going out to dinner with the best,” he smiles flirtatiously. Sousuke’s eyes widen slightly, and Rin mentally pats himself on the back.  _ He took the bait _ . But right before he thinks he has the upper-hand, Sousuke flips everything on his head by grabbing Rin’s waist and leaning into his ear. The red-head face flames as he feels the model’s hot breaths against his skin.

“Careful with that tie,” Sousuke whispers, “This is a costume piece.”  _ Oh no _ . Rin thinks as he finds himself frozen under Sousuke’s spell. Sousuke chuckles, knowing that he again is the one in control and parts away. Rin lets go of Sousuke’s tie. “So, I’ll see you at 6?”

“We’ll meet at the cat cafe,” Rin says as he turns away from the model, picking up his script. 

Sousuke smiles as he walks out of the tent, “Great, I’ll see you later  _ partner _ .”

Rin peers at Sousuke from the corner of his eye, making sure he has left the scene before promptly picking up a pillow and screaming into it. He doesn’t care that his makeup is all smeared over the pillow and his hair is messed up now, he needs to vent his frustration out. He is, after all, doomed.

\--

Even though his dressers had said everything looked fine, Rei adjusts the cuffs of his dress shirt every minute. At this point, he’s starting to wonder whether it’s really bothering him or if it’s a nervous habit. They said everything was fine, but Rei sees a little wrinkle on his shirt on the top of his shoulder, a strand of hair is facing the wrong way, and the girl who did his foundation did it unevenly.

“This is preposterous,” Rei says as he resists the urge to fix his cuff again. He’s not even sure what he’s so nervous about. Hoping it’ll calm his nerves, Rei pours a glass of water and takes a sip. Rei goes over in his head all the ways to calm his nerves. 

**Step 1: Take a deep breath**

_ Bullshit _ , Rei thinks to himself as he inhales and exhales, his beating heart refusing to cease it’s pounding.

**Step 2: Focus on your surroundings**

Rei looks around his tent. There’s a leather couch with a purple blanket strewn over it that has Rei cringing at how  _ unethical _ that placement is. It’s not even straight! To his right, there’s a mirror that Rei is currently avoiding. Right, this is unhelpful.

**Step 3: Drink water**

He just drank water and it didn’t help! Rei scrambles in his head searching for another thing he could try but alas, nothing is working. In frustration, Rei pours himself another drink and sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Perhaps if he got some shut-eye he could calm down a bit…

“Rei-chan!” a certain blond cooes as they enter the tent, disrupting Rei’s last chance for peace. Rei sits up on the couch and cranes his head over towards the direction of the voice. His heart skips a beat as he sees Nagisa, dressed in a light blue jacket. A white t-shirt with a red star design, and jeans. It’s something in Nagisa’s style except it’s not at the same time and it baffles Rei.

The blond throws himself onto Rei and wraps his arms around him, “Rei-chan, I’m bored! Let’s do something!”

Rei snorts, he’s adorable like that and no matter how  _ excited _ Nagisa can get, Rei will always give into the man he so loves. Thinking about it makes Rei blush and he immediately erases it from his mind.

_ Remember the last time, you tried acting on your feelings, Rei. That was not beautiful. It was a disaster _ . 

“What do you want to?” Rei asks straightening his outfit as Nagisa darts around the tent.

“I don’t know,” Nagisa whines, “Anything. Everything, oh, let’s bother Haru-chan and Mako-chan!”

Rei starts to flush at the thought of walking into their shared tent. _ Not a good idea _ . He pats Nagisa’s shoulder as he turns down the idea.

“I don’t think to bother the two of them during their...  _ alone time  _ is something we should do,” Rei says, “How about something else?”

Nagisa pouts and scrunches his face in that adorable way that indicates he’s thinking, “Oh!” Nagisa lights up, giving Rei a toothy grin, “How about we play truth or dare!”

Rei blinks. The last time they played that was a disaster. It was the night...the night the vase broke, a night the two of them swore they’d never think or speak about ever again. 

“Nagisa-kun…”

Nagisa frowns, his mind coming to the same thought, “Oh,” his voice deflates, “I’m sorry, I guess it’s too early still…”

“Nagisa-kun, I think you should go,” Rei sighs. He can’t do this, be alone with Nagisa like this. He doesn’t want that night to happen again. 

Nagisa looks up at Rei, magenta eyes pleading but he doesn’t say a word. Before long, Nagisa nods in understanding. For a second Rei swears he hears the sound of crashing but he dismisses as something of the imagination.

“See you later, I guess…”

Rei waves goodbye giving Nagisa strained a smile. When Nagisa is gone, Rei sits back on the couch and sighs heavily rubbing his temple as he leans back on the couch. 

He doesn’t know when it’ll stop being ‘too soon.’

\--

Rin sits at a dock strumming his guitar as he looks over a lake. In the afternoon sky, everything is in shades of pink and blue. It’s the sort of thing before for an Instagram picture, but Rin doesn't have his phone on him.  _ Awe well _ , he thinks to himself, if it’s still beautiful like this when he has his phone, he’ll take the picture. 

A camera zooms in on his face as he looks from his guitar and looks out into the sunset. Rin doesn’t pay attention to the camera for he knows it will ruin the shot. Instead, he pay attention to the approaching footsteps and turns around to find Sousuke. They’ve gone through this scene a million times already, and yet each time the look of awe on Rin’s face is genuine. He’s just that beautiful.

Rin turns back to strumming his guitar and Sousuke sits down next to him. Rin turns to look at Sousuke and smiles as he returns to his work. 

“...and cut!” Seijuro says through his megaphone. The crew stop filming and everybody claps. Sousuke stands up and offers his hand to Rin who gladly takes it. “Alright everybody we’re done filming this scene, now let’s go over to the field to film Makoto and Tomoe.”

“Finally,” Rin groans as he stretches out, “A break.”

Sousuke chuckles next to the redhead, “Touché.”

Somebody collects Rin’s guitar and another girl comes up to Rin to fix his hair and re-do a layer of powder. Next to him, they’re the doing the same thing, fixing Sousuke’s shirt, brushing his hair and there’s even a boy offering Sousuke a drink who takes it. 

Sousuke takes a swig of the bottle and catches Rin staring. He smirks as he offers the bottle to Rin, “Thirsty?”

Rin takes the bottle and takes a sip. He returns it, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Sousuke replies as the two start walking down the dock, “Are you going to watch filming for the next scene or…?”

Rin’s eyes drift over to his friends. Makoto and Tomoe are talking to each other amidly, Tomoe being a little too friendly with Makoto. Yikes, Haru isn’t going to like that. Rin’s suspicions are confirmed when he spots Haru a few feet away with his arms crossed and giving the pair a murderous glare. Okay, how does nobody notice the dark aura all around Haru? It still amazes Rin that people can’t put two and two together, they’re pretty obvious. Which is ridiculous, because their relationship is supposed to be a _ secret _ . Rin retrieves his phone that had been left alone at a table and opens up the camera app.

Sousuke is standing before him, that gorgeous sunset he had mentioned earlier behind him. An idea pops into Rin’s head.

“Hey Sousuke,” Rin says in a sing-songy voice.

“Hmm…?”

“Smile,” Rin cooes as he lifts his phone and snaps a photo.

The model approaches him, “Can I see it?”

“Nuh-uh,” Rin playfully pushes Sousuke away from him, “It’s a surprise.”

“Rude,” Sousuke pouts. “I do not approve of this getting posted online without my consent.”

“Too late,” Rin smiles as he shoves his phone in his pocket. He offers Sousuke his hand, “Shall we?”

He takes the hand, “To watch the heteros frolic in the fields.” 

Rin’s laughter carries out throughout the whole valley.

* * *

 

[Image]

**leilananase:** Oh my god it’s happening!! This is not a drill!!! Sourin is a go guys!!

* * *

 

**Like Two Bodies In Harmony** _@makoharuloversss 5m_

{Retweet} It hasn’t even been a day and they’re already acting like a married couple. #ShapeofYouMV #Sourin

**0 Comments 19 Retweets 30 Likes**

* * *

 

**makowifey:**

It hasn’t even been a fucking day and we already got:

-Rei and Haru sleeping in the car.

-Photos of Makoto and his adorable love interest together backstage.

-Rin’s selfies in the dressing room.

-A picture of Sousuke Rin took.

If today was like this, I can only imagine that the rest of the filming will be the end of me. Especially the kiss holy fuck nope. I’m NOT ready.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Also, y'all should totally scream with me over the upcoming Season 3 on my [tumblr](http://rosiekeith.tumblr.com). ;) I promise I don't bite!
> 
> Next up: Sourin date, more of Haru's jealousy, and Part 3 of the shooting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I wanted to but when you decide to join ten bangs, five exchanges and four zines your other works tend to get pushed aside. Oops.
> 
> Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Enjoy! <3

Makoto can feel his boyfriend glaring at him as he films with Tomoe. She’s a really nice person, with pretty purple eyes that glimmer when the light hits them and blonde hair that shimmer as if they’re golden. She has a laugh that makes one laugh along with her, and her smile is soft kind of like Haru’s, but there’s something off-putting about it. 

 

Maybe it’s because she’s not Haru. Maybe it’s because she’s flirting with him and he’s leading her on when he  _ really _ shouldn’t be. It’s not like he means to, or that he  _ wants _ to. He would never cheat on Haru, but they’re supposed to be a secret, to the rest of the world Makoto is single and straight meaning that he is fair game to anybody. Tomoe is no exception.

 

Maybe it’s because he’s too nice and that he’s afraid of what will happen if anybody finds out he sleeps with another member in Style Five. The media hasn’t exactly been the nicest to openly gay celebrities in a relationship. The outrage that happened when Rin was forced to come out was drama that took too long to calm down and the various tears that came from him as the media dehumanized Rin was something nobody wanted to happen to anybody again. The news that they’re together could destroy everything the group has set up. No, he’s stuck with having to pretend he’s straight and single, and that filming with Tomoe as his lover is completely alright, even though it’s the opposite of alright. 

 

_ It’s only pretend _ , Makoto reminds himself as Tomoe’s hand reaches out to his and she gives him a smile as if she’s in love with him, and he smiles back as if he feels the same way. He could hear the camera rolling as the cameraman inches closer to their faces.  _ You only have to be with her for as long as you’re shooting. As soon as the camera stops rolling, you’re completely Haru’s again.  _

 

Makoto takes a deep breath as he proceeds to the next part of what he’s been scripted to do. He leans back onto the blanket he’s currently sitting on and Tomoe joins him, laughing as Makoto lets out laughter of his own. They lay side by side smiling at each other. Tomoe reaches out and boops his nose. Okay, that wasn’t scripted, and Makoto blushes as she continues to laugh. 

 

“C’mon silly we’re supposed to be flirting,” she giggles as she turns onto her back smiling up at the afternoon sky. He complies and looks up at the sky, admiring the orange and red hues that remind Makoto of fire. Makoto thinks about watching the sunset with Haru if it’s not already dark when they finish shooting. But even so, the two of them could stargaze for a while before they’ll have to return to their apartment. As scripted, he takes Tomoe’s hand and kisses it, which makes her blush slightly. 

 

The cameras are still rolling as Makoto’s eyes shift back up to the sky and he closes his eyes, imagining that the hand he’s holding is the only person he’s ever loved: Haru. 

 

“And...cut!” Seijuro shouts through his megaphone, “Great job Makoto and Tomoe-san, you looked really in love there. Take five while we set up for the next scene.”

 

Tomoe sits up and stretches her arms, a yawn falling out of her as she looks down at Makoto. She laughs and offers him a hand, “You need some help?”

 

Makoto shakes his head, “Thank you, but I’m fine.”

 

“Okay,” she shrugs as she stands up, wiping off the dirt from her pants. She has the most expensive looking outfit out of the entire cast and with that blonde hair of hers, she looks like what she is supposed to be, a model, not some ordinary girl who has been crushing on her childhood friend since they were little kids. She walks away without saying another word, probably to grab something to drink before filming.

 

Makoto leans back on the blanket and closes his eyes. The breeze is nice. Suddenly, a figure looms over Makoto’s face and the brunet opens his eyes to find Haru looking down on him. His blue eyes peer into Makoto’s own green ones and Makoto holds out his hand. Haru gingerly takes it and lets Makoto pull him down onto the blanket.

 

“Join me,” Makoto says as Haru lays beside him, “The sky is beautiful tonight.”

 

Makoto releases Haru’s hand and moves over so that Haru is comfortably on the blanket. Neither one looks at the other, and they keep their hands by their sides. Everything is a secret. Makoto tilts his head back and studies the sky again. Where the sky has already turned black, stars are visible. They twinkle in the sky, calling out to him. He feels something brush against his hand and Makoto turns his head to find Haru’s hand casually nestled next to his. Makoto looks up at Haru’s face and finds Haru not even looking at him. His eyes are trained on the sky and there isn’t a single indication of acknowledgment. If Makoto didn’t know better, the touch was an accident. But he knows Haru. He knows what Haru wants.

 

Makoto turns his head to the other direction and looks around to see if anybody is looking. Once the coast is clear, Makoto’s hand wraps around Haru’s. Makoto looks up at the sky again, taking a deep breath. From the corner of his eye, he spots Haru turning his hand to look down at their joined hands before looking up at Makoto and then returning to the sky. 

 

“I don’t like her,” Haru states.

 

Makoto smiles and runs his thumb over Haru’s smooth hand, “I know,” he says.

 

“Don’t let her do anything you don’t like,” Haru adds, “Remember you  _ promised _ .”

 

“Tomoe isn’t so bad Haru,” Makoto assures. He turns his head towards Haru and gives him a smile, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Haru lets out a frustrated sigh but says nothing in response. Makoto turns back to the sky and lifts Haru’s hand to his lips, giving them a chaste kiss. 

 

“Makoto,” Haru warns.

 

“Shhh, nobody is watching,” Makoto chuckles.

 

“They could’ve been, and we’d be in big trouble,” 

 

Makoto smiles teasingly at Haru who gives him a hard look. His heart flutters when Haru leans in closer and pecks Makoto’s lips. Makoto chuckles, “Haru!”

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Haru smiles teasingly. 

 

“Oi Tachibana-san!”

 

The two turn to the attendant rushing towards them wide-eyed and hoping that they had not just seen the action. 

 

Makoto turns to Haru and Haru shrugs nonchalantly. They let go of their hands. 

 

“Tachibana-san you’re needed again,” the attendant says as soon as they reached the boys.

 

“Okay,” Makoto sits up and gets himself up. He offers his hand to Haru, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Makoto studies the attendant’s face for a moment. If they had seen anything out of the ordinary, they either don’t care or are good at putting up a mask because they had no indication whether they had witnessed the kiss or not written on their face. Makoto turned to Haru who is already standing up, “I’ll see you later.”

 

Haru nods and Makoto follows the attendant to the new location. They are still not showing anything, so it must be that they truly haven’t seen anything. Makoto feels himself relax and he instantly realizes he’s been tense all this time. 

 

“You and Nanase-kun are close, huh?” the attendant turns to Makoto with a teasing smile.

 

“Yeah, we’re childhood friends,” Makoto answers.

 

“That’s cute,” the attendant hums, “But not as cute as Tomoe, eh?”

 

“I suppose not,” Makoto awkwardly scratches the back of his neck as he answers. 

 

“Ah, but she’s not exactly your type isn’t she?” the attendant says turning to Makoto with an innocent smile. Their black hair is starting to slip through their cap. For some reason, Makoto feels like he recognizes it.

 

“No, not exactly,” Makoto answers.

 

“I see,” the attendant laughs, “Let me guess: black hair, blue eyes?”

 

“Uh… I guess?” Makoto answers. He’s not sure why this person is asking so many questions. While he normally doesn’t mind, he does feel a bit uncomfortable with all these probing questions.

 

“A boy…?” 

 

Makoto stops abruptly and turns to the attendant, “What?”

 

“Just admit it,” the attendant says their violet eyes peering up at Makoto, “You’re dating the handsome young man you were just with.”

 

“No,” Makoto denies.

 

“No?” the attendant raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. He’s just a friend,” Makoto can feel his entire body shaking.  _ They know _ . So they  _ had _ seen the two of them earlier. 

 

The attendant smiles bitterly, “You’re lying.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

The attendant laughs their cap falling off as they tilt their head back. Their long black hair falls down unto their shoulders and when she finally stops laughing and Makoto gets a good and clear look at her face, he feels like his breath has been stolen away.

 

“I know you,” Makoto says under his breath.

 

The reporter looks down at their fallen cap and immediately grabs it in a rush.

 

“Security!” Makoto yells at the top of his lungs.

 

The reporter turns to Makoto with a determined gleam in their eyes. She takes out a camera she has had hidden in her bag and smiles triumphantly. 

 

Makoto’s eyes widen, “No!”

 

The reporter laughs as the guards rush in and take her away, “Thanks for the lovely display! I’m going to enjoy publishing these pictures later!” 

 

“The camera!” Makoto shouts, “Get the camera!”

 

One of the guards reaches into the reporter’s bag and she immediately begins to protest, “Hey! Don’t touch my stuff!”

 

He takes out the camera and turns back to Makoto, “This one?”

 

Makoto rushes over and takes the camera, “Yes, thank you.” 

 

“C’mon,” the guard returns to dragging the reporter off the set, “You should know better to invade private spaces like this.”

 

Makoto watches in horror as the reporter is dragged away from set. That was a close one. If it weren’t for the cap falling off, he wouldn’t have realized she was a reporter. And the fact that she had filmed them and that she too had almost gotten away with it…

 

Makoto feels sick to the stomach. He has the sudden urge to throw up but he knows that it only make things worse. He wants to run to Haru and cry but he knows that all eyes are on them now. That they can never have a private moment, not when they’re out in the open like this.

 

This was a close call, but as Makoto stashes the camera away to destroy later, he vows to himself it’ll never happen again. He won’t let himself be the one who destroys everything they’ve worked hard for.

 

* * *

 

Rin tugs on the strings of his sweatshirt as he waits for Sousuke in front of their designated meeting spot. He probably looks out of place. He is the only person dressed in all black with a baseball cap holding up his hair. If even a little strand of his hair shows, every camera around the area would be on him and he’d be trending on every social media. As much as Rin likes attention, even he has his moments where he just wants privacy. This is one of them. 

 

His mind has wandered into space when suddenly a tall figure approaches him and leans against the side of the building next to Rin. Rin doesn’t pay much attention to the figure, he’s too busy keeping an eye out for Sousuke. The guy next to him is staring at him and Rin feels a bit uncomfortable from the staring.

 

Finally, the person next to him whispers, “Rin?”

 

Rin turns his head and finds himself staring into beautiful teal eyes. Sousuke is dressed in a similar way: a beanie and a dark red hoodie with the brand scribbled across the right sleeve in a mustard yellow color. He has a navy blue duffle bag slung over his shoulder, probably where he has his other clothes. Rin has a similar red one with him where his own clothes are. 

 

Rin smiles up at the model, “About time,” he says, “You’re late.”

 

Sousuke smiles back, “Better late than never, right?” He lifts up his bag, “You got yours?”

 

Rin nods.

 

“Great, let’s go,” Sousuke turns on his heel and begins to walk towards the opposite side of where he had just come from. They walk side by side and talk as they head over to wherever Sousuke is leading Rin.

 

“So,” Rin says, “Where are you taking me?”

 

“You’ll see,” Sousuke teases, giving Rin a flirtatious wink.

 

Rin’s face feels like it’s on fire. He looks up at Sousuke, hoping to catch some sort of hint from the model but to no avail, his expression is completely blank. As they continue walking, Rin’s eyes never look away from Sousuke. 

 

The city is buzzing with life, completely unbeknownst to the two celebrities walking among them. The lights from all of the billboards make all the streets glow in colorful hues. 

 

They probably walk for another block or so until Sousuke stops in front of a building, It resembled just like any other skyscraper in Tokyo, except for the large dark glass panels panning around the top floors of the place. Rin can faintly make out people having dinner up there. 

 

“This the place?” he asks.

 

“Yup,” Sousuke answers, “Tell me, have you ever dined in the sky?”

 

“Once,” Rin says, “but it wasn’t here.”

 

Sousuke opens the door to the building for Rin and lets him pass before promptly closing it behind him. It immediately hits Rin that the place is a very fancy hotel. The lobby is decked out in neon lights that excessively change colors and patterns and there’s a huge check-in line towards the left. In front of him seems to be a mini-mall where hundreds of people are buzzing around and checking out the various exclusive shops the hotel has. Rin has never been to this hotel before, and to think after living so long in Tokyo he’d have been everywhere, but alas, here he is, experiencing the hotel for the first time.

 

Sousuke leads Rin down a path decorated with a mini garden with potted trees and bushes that leads to the elevators. Overhead, there is a sign that reads the restaurant’s name and a hostess standing under it, her iPad all set and ready to receive customers.

 

“Hi I made a reservation for tonight under the name ‘Yamazaki’,” Sousuke tells her.

The woman nods as she types something into her Ipad and looks back up at Sousuke with a genuine smile, “Step right in sir, we’ll take you to your floor now.”

 

“Thank you,” Sousuke waves before heading off to the elevator, Rin says his thanks before following Sousuke into the elevator.

 

Inside the elevator, there is a single attendant standing by the buttons. As soon as Rin steps into the elevator, the attendant presses the close button and the doors of the elevator shut. Then, the attendant presses a number and takes them up to their designated floor. Rin watches as the numbers go up and grow closer to their designated floor. While waiting, the attendant cheerfully turns to the men.

 

“Have you dined this high up before?”

 

“Yeah,” the two respond.

 

“But not here, it was in London,” Rin adds.

 

“London?” Sousuke asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.

 

“Yeah, it was our first concert in Europe. Nagisa wanted to go and celebrate, so we went to a restaurant.” 

 

Sousuke nods, “That’s cool, but wait until we get to our table,” Sousuke winks at Rin, “It has an amazing view.”

 

The elevator stops, indicating they have reached their designated floor. The attendant tips their cap back and tells them to enjoy their meal. Rin gives the attendant a generous amount of tip as he heads out. 

 

The restaurant is modern, with gold and blue lamps illuminating the space. A huge chandelier hangs from the ceiling and stretches down to the floors below them. It’s so big when Rin passes by it he spot a bar lounge inside. Every table is by the huge panel windows that overlook the city below. Between each table, there’s a screen panel giving each table a private feeling. Rin has a feeling that one of those secluded tables will be where they’re having dinner.

 

Sousuke stops abruptly and a distracted Rin bumps into him. He rubs his shoulder as he gives Sousuke an apologetic look. Then he realizes where they’ve stopped. They’re right in front of the kitchen doors, servants weaving in and out as they deliver food and carry orders. When Rin looks at Sousuke he looks confused.

 

“Something wrong?” Rin asks.

 

Sousuke shakes his head, “I forgot where the bathroom is…”

 

Rin laughs, “Seriously? Aren’t there usually signs that tell you where they are or something?”

 

“Not here and I’m…” Sousuke grimaces as he says, “ _ really _ bad at directions…”

 

It’s actually kind of endearing that there is something this seemingly perfect man is bad at. Rin takes Sousuke’s hand and leads him away from the kitchen.

 

“Okay, I’ll look for the restroom then,” Rin looks up and finds a glowing neon sign indicating where the restrooms are, “Found it, just follow me.”

 

“Alright, let’s get changed then.”

 

The two of them change fairly quickly and as soon as they finish, a host brings them to their table. As Rin predicted, they’re at one of those secluded tables looking over the city. When they sit down, Rin looks down the window and feels a sense of dread. They’re really far up, even higher than the time he was with the others. Rin pushes away the feeling however and turns to Sousuke who is also looking down. Sousuke shifts his eyes over to Rin and smiles, “Scared?”

 

Rin shakes his head, “It’s not that bad. Makoto would be scared but Haru would calm them down.”

 

Sousuke nods, “Tachibana and Nanase, are they…?”

 

Rin bites his lip, hoping Sousuke doesn’t ask what he thinks he’s going to ask.

 

“You know, together?”  _ Damn it. _

 

“No,” Rin lies taking a sip of his water. He’s gotten used to it. Getting asked these questions by reporters, interviewers, and even close friends but he still feels guilty each time. He hates lying about his best friends’ relationship. They’re so in love and he’s such a sappy romantic he can’t help but want to proudly tell everybody they’re soulmates. 

 

Sousuke lifts an eyebrow, “No as in ‘no’ or as in ‘It’s forbidden to talk about?’”

 

He’s too smart. Rin smiles teasingly as he tilts his head and shrugs,  “I’m afraid I can’t answer that.”

 

“Of course,” Sousuke says before leaning in and whispering, “You gotta tell them to tone it down a little, I caught them kissing out in the field today. If I saw them, somebody else must’ve.”

 

Rin’s jaw drops, “Did they seriously…?” he sighs running a hand through his hair, “Thanks, I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

 

“I’m just looking out for them,” Sousuke says, “Believe me, you don’t want to come out when you’re not ready to.”

 

“You too huh?” Rin says.

 

“Yes, an ex of mine released a photo on facebook and the media got their hands on it,” Sousuke says frowning at the memory, “I wasn’t even planning on coming out until years after my career took off and right off the bat, it got ruined because of a careless mistake.”

 

Rin’s heart tugs at the familiar story behind Sousuke’s forced coming out. 

 

“Yeah, it was bad for me too,” Rin admits.

 

“I know,” Sousuke says, “Your story was everywhere and it was all anybody talked about for weeks.”

 

“Yeah, it was terrible.”

 

A waiter comes by and the two of them order dinner. When the waiter leaves, the two fall silent, looking out into the city. Then suddenly, a camera flashes and the two snap their heads towards the direction of where it came from. 

 

A girl who couldn’t be any older than 14 stands a few feet away from them her face beat red from getting caught. She’s wearing a cute white dress and her pink hair is tied up. She’s obviously shaking.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” the girl squeaks, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your time together! You see, Rin-chan is my favorite celebrity and Sou-chan is my favorite model and I--”

 

Sousuke laughs good-naturedly, “It’s alright. We weren’t expecting anybody who knows us to be up here and we were just surprised that’s all.”

 

Rin nods in agreement, “Say, would you like to have a picture with us?”

 

The girl’s eyes light up and her face reddens even more, “Really? I mean is it alright? Are you guys okay with it?”

 

“Of course,” Sousuke says, “Come over here and us your phone, we’ll take it for you.” 

 

The girl nods excitedly as she approaches them and hands Sousuke her phone. Sousuke gestures for Rin to stand up as they gather around the girl. Rin places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly in hopes that it’ll come her down as Sousuke snaps a picture. 

 

“There you go,” Sousuke hands her the phone, “Do you like it?”

 

The girl takes her phone back and nods excitedly, “Thank you! I’m treasuring this forever!” 

 

* * *

 

**_How to Make Up With Somebody After a Fight_ **

 

The title flashes before Rei’s eyes, but as he skims through the article, he slowly realizes how this isn’t something he can simply do research on.

 

_ Admit your part in the argument. _

 

Rei knew what he’s done, but admitting his part in the argument would involve admitting feelings, feelings he isn’t ready to express to the blond yet. 

 

_ Set some boundaries.  _

 

When it came to Nagisa, there are no boundaries. Rei immediately throws that out the window. 

 

_ Put some space between the two of you. _

 

As much as Rei would like to, Nagisa is his best friend and his bandmate. He has to see him every day for work. And there’s nothing that can be done. Rei sighs exiting out of the tab and returning to the search page, it’s hopeless he’s already read about ten articles and nothing has helped. They’ve all have been regurgitating the same tips over and over again. 

 

The doorbell rings and Rei springs onto his feet. Is it seriously that time? Has he really been researching for that long that he’s so lost he couldn’t even find anything helpful and has lost track of time? He’d been hoping that when Nagisa came over, Rei could formally apologize to him but obviously, that is not the case. Rei slams his laptop shut and opens the door to his apartment.

 

“Hi, Rei-chan!” Nagisa chirps as he runs into the apartment. He flops himself onto the couch without a moment’s notice.

 

Rei shakes his head as he closes the door, “Hello Nagisa-kun.”

 

An awkward silence hangs over them as Nagisa sits up on the couch and frowns. Rei shifts his feet uncomfortably.

 

“So uh…” Rei coughs, “How’s your day?”

 

Nagisa looks up at Rei, his frown transforming into a sly smile, “I’ve been with you all day Rei-chan.” 

 

Rei flushes in embarrassment, “R-right. Sorry, I’m--”

 

“Let’s not make this any more awkward then it is already, okay Rei-chan?” Nagisa stands up and timidly approaches Rei. His smile has fallen again, “I’m sorry about earlier today by the way. I--”

 

“It’s fine,” Rei interrupts, “It’s my fault, I’m the one who freaked out and-- I’m sorry.”

 

Nagisa shakes his head, “I shouldn’t have suggested  _ that _ game. Not when the two of us made that promise.  _ I’m _ the one who is sorry.”

 

Rei places a comforting hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. He gives him a smile, “Thank you for understanding. But you should accept my apology. I feel like this is something that is affecting us too much, I mean look at us. We’re drifting apart. I just want to put this behind us.”

 

Nagisa smiles back, “I do too.”

 

Okay, good, they’re getting somewhere. This could actually be something great. Rei isn’t ready to tell Nagisa’s his true feelings, but at least they can at least try to put everything behind them and move on. 

 

“Oh, where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?” Rei rushes into the kitchen, ready to grab Nagisa wants.

 

“I want that awesome strawberry milkshake you make.”

 

Rei laughs already beginning to grab the ingredients, “That’s all?”

 

Nagisa takes a seat at the counter and pulls out his phone. He’s smiling mischievously again which makes Rei’s heart skip a beat. Rei starts preparing the drink.

 

“Oh, Rei-chan you need to see this photo I took of Mako-chan and Haru-chan earlier,” Nagisa lifts up his phone to show Rei, “Aren’t they the cutest?”

 

Rei turns around to look at the photo. Makoto and Haru are looking at the camera with wide smiles on their faces. Makoto’s arm is holding Haru’s waist and the shorter man is pressed against his boyfriend. They must be in Makoto and Haru’s shared tent because the two would never be so loving with each other out in public unless they were behind closed doors positive that they are out of sight. Nagisa swipes the screen and reveals another picture of the two looking at each other like they are each other’s world. Rei smiles. They really are in love with each other. 

 

Rei’s stomach twists as he feels a pang of jealous swell up inside of him. He wishes he and Nagisa could be like that too. 

 

“Yeah,” Rei agrees, “They’re the most beautiful couple.”

 

Nagisa nods, “Haru-chan seems to be doing okay with the whole Tomoe thing. I thought he'd be acting sourer but...he looks happy.” He rests his chin on his hand as he looks down at the picture on his phone, “He and Mako-chan must’ve talked about it.”

 

“That’s good,” Rei agrees as he serves Nagisa his drink, and saves some for himself, “The two of them--

 

“Wait hold on something is wrong,” Nagisa says as he begins to type something on his phone.

 

“What is it?” Rei asks.

 

“My twitter is suddenly blowing up and-- _ oh _ ,” Nagisa’s eyes widen as he stares at what is in front of him. “Oh, this is bad.”

* * *

After the girl left excitedly squealing about having a photo of her idols, the two return to their seats and continues talking.

 

Rin learned a lot of things about Sousuke. He learned about his family, how they owned a family restaurant and his older brother was in the process of taking over. He learned that Sousuke was allergic to penicillin, and his older brother used to constantly make jokes about slipping some into his food or drinks just to freak Sousuke out. Sousuke wanted to be a professional soccer player before he decided to pursue modeling. He preferred watching reality shows instead of anime. 

 

Rin also told a fair share of his life to Sousuke. He talked about how he first met the other members of the band. How he used to have an intense rivalry with Haru in middle school until a crying Makoto begged them to quit it (and nobody  _ especially _ Haru liked seeing Makoto in tears). He talked about his sister and how he knows she’s getting to that age where one may want to settle down but he doesn’t want her to settle with the first guy who tells her they like her. He wants her to be with somebody who will cherish her and treat her like the princess Gou is.

 

Sometime in between all the talking and joking around, their dinner had arrived and the two continued to talk as they ate. The food tasted good and all but talking with Sousuke was even better. He ended up leaving his meal half-touched because he was so interested in learning about Sousuke. 

 

“Hey,” Sousuke says pointing to the doors that lead to the balcony outside, “Wanna go outside?”

 

Rin nods, “Let’s go.”

 

As soon as they step outside, the cool fresh air of the night hits Rin’s face. The balcony is nice and big, with lots of potted plants and golden string-lights illuminating the place. There’s a lounge area where currently a group of college freshmen are playing Jenga a small crowd spectating them and being rowdy. 

 

Sousuke turns to Rin, teal eyes looking down at the red-head fondly. Rin feels his cheeks beginning to burn as Sousuke smiles, offering him his hand, “Wanna head over to the railing?”

 

Rin takes the hand, offering a smile back, “Sure.”

 

They walk over to the railing hand in hand. As soon as they reach it, they’re met with the bright lights of the city below them, and the cool summer wind blowing by. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Rin says in awe.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Sousuke agrees, “But you’re more beautiful.”

 

Rin blushes as he punches Sousuke’s shoulder, “You’re the worst.”

 

Sousuke laughs, “I’m sorry, I had to.”

 

“You’re not off the hook,” Rin says.

 

Sousuke doesn’t care, he continues to laugh tears coming down his face. Rin stares at his gorgeous face wondering how somebody with just a simple look can take his heart. And then Rin remembers that he’s going to have to kiss him on camera, and millions of people across the world will watch him share his first kiss with Sousuke. 

 

He suddenly doesn’t want that. He wants his first kiss to be more special, intimate, and private not something scripted, something the whole world will see. 

 

When Sousuke stops laughing his teal eyes meet Rin and his entire face softens, eyes glimmering with adoration. The lights of the city reflect in his eyes creating a mesmerizing sight. Rin leans in and Sousuke mirrors the action, their eyes half-lidded as they inch closer and closer until--

 

Rin feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Rin smiles sheepishly as he apologizes to Sousuke.

 

“It’s probably my manager or something,” he says as he takes out his phone.

 

He couldn’t be any more wrong. In front of him is a single text from Nagisa which is expected but what it says is far from normal. 

 

**Twitter. Right** **_now_ ** **.**

 

Rin takes out his phone and logs onto twitter. Next to him, Sousuke looks down at the screen.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

 

“I don’t know, but if Nagisa is texting me like that, it’s not good,” Rin replies.

 

When his timeline finally loads Rin’s jaw drops. 

 

“This can’t be…” Rin says under his breath as he stares at the first post. 

* * *

**E! News** _@entertainmentnews 30m_

 

#Makoharu has been confirmed! Style Five’s Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase spend the first day of shooting relaxing on the set and share a sweet kiss!

[Image] | [Image]

**701 Comments 5,073 Retweets 8, 578 Likes**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://rosieharu.tumblr.com) and scream with me about season 3!! Please, a girl is dying to scream about makoharu for the rest of her life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, comments are appreciated! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, there a few mentions of homophobia, violence, etc. so if that's not your cup of tea tread carefully <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru tosses in bed unable to sleep, the events that have occurred less than two hours ago replaying in his head. It’s funny how quickly things change in an instant. In a blink of an eye, the night can go from great to bad to worse. 

 

The night had started just fine. The two of them had returned from the shoot in a good mood so Haru had suggested they go for a swim in the pool on the first floor of their apartment complex. It was nice cooling off after a long day in the water with the love of his life by his side. The two of them returned to their apartment, hand in hand, towels on their heads and still damp from their swim but smiling and giggling as if they were young teenagers in love again. 

 

When they entered the apartment their agreement to not have sex while shooting was immediately flown out the window as Makoto pinned Haru to the wall in the entrance hall and smashed his mouth against Haru’s. Haru, who knew they could never resist each other didn’t protest, and instead wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and kissed him back. Makoto was beginning to pepper kisses all over Haru’s face and neck when suddenly, Makoto’s phone went off. 

 

The two broke apart and Makoto immediately raced towards his phone that he left on the counter when they went for a swim. Haru, disappointed that they had stopped pouted but followed Makoto, putting his arms around his lover and resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulders.    
  


“Rin and Nagisa have been frantically texting us for the past half hour,” Makoto said, “I wonder what’s going on...”

 

“Check twitter, it might be news,” Haru replied. 

 

“Alright,” Makoto chuckled, “Do you think we got a nomination for something big? I hope we did, I think the two of us worked really hard on this album and--

 

Makoto fell silent when twitter finally loaded and an article from a big celebrity news site appeared. Haru looked at the article and his eyes widened. 

 

“Hashtag Makoharu confirmed…?” Haru asked in disbelief, “Spend the first day of shooting together and share a sweet kiss?” Haru scrolled down the tweet and saw two photos of them together from when they were on the blanket during the break. The first one was a simple photo of the two of them lying together in the grass looking up at the sky. It was cute but nothing necessarily romantic. The second one, however, was unarguably a kiss. It was from when Haru had kissed Makoto when they thought nobody was looking. He was confused, who was filming them? And how did the media get their hands on it?    
  


“I don’t get it,” Makoto said pacing across the room nervously, “I  _ took _ her camera, there is no possible way she could have those pictures!”

“Who?” Haru asked following Makoto, “You mean you  _ saw _ somebody take pictures?”

 

Makoto turned to face Haru and Haru’s heart broke in half. Makoto was clearly distressed, his hair was disheveled from the countless times Makoto had ran his fingers through them in the past minute and tears were beginning to form, “Who do you think took those photos Haru? Hiyori Yamada.”

 

“You mean that stalkerish bitch was at the shoot, you happened to see her, confiscate her camera and you didn’t bother to tell me?” Haru asked.

 

Makoto nodded, “I’m sorry, okay? I was a bit distressed after our encounter.”

 

“Do you have the camera?” Haru asked.

 

“No, I gave it to--” just then Makoto’s phone rang, “Ah! It’s Aki.”

 

Makoto answered the phone and pressed the speaker, “Hi Aki, what’s up? Haru is here too.” He was trying to sound cheerful but Haru could hear the strain in his voice.

 

“Makoto! Haru! This is a mess! Hiyori took the memory card out before security took the camera and she posted the pictures online and--

 

“We know,” Haru interrupted, “We saw.”

 

“You have?!” Aki shrieked, “It’s awful, it’s all over the news I don’t know what to do!”

 

“It’s okay,” Haru replied, “We’ll find a way to fix it. We always have.”

 

Next, to him, Makoto was frozen his face in complete shock. Haru decided to end the call so he can focus on comforting his boyfriend. Once he did, Haru lifted a hand to Makoto’s face and smiled. 

 

“It’s okay, we can find a way to fix it--

 

“Fix it?” Makoto asked backing away, “It’s over Haru, our relationship is out in the open. And it’s all my fault...”

 

“This isn’t your fault,” Haru assured, “If anything it’s mine, I shouldn’t have--”

 

“But  _ I’m _ the one who saw her. I’m the one who called security and demanded her camera be confiscated. I should’ve ordered a whole search on her, made sure there was absolutely nothing she had on her that could be used against us. It’s my fault,” Makoto began to tear up, “And now everything is ruined.”

“Shh,” Haru raced over to Makoto and placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles and trying to calm him down, “This isn’t your fault, and we’ll find a way around this.”

 

“But what can we do Haru?” Makoto asked.

 

“We can tell them it was photoshopped, or that it was people who look like us,” Haru said, “Or maybe… we can face the truth.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Makoto squeaked, “Haru are you insane?”

 

“I’m just saying, perhaps it’s time for us to show the world who we really are,” Haru suggested, “It’s long overdue, people have invaded our privacy trying to uncover the truth and I think it’s time we stop hiding our relationship and be more open.”

 

“Haru, the  _ contract _ .”

 

“So?” Haru said, “What about it?”

 

“If we break it, the band will be forced to split up.”

 

“So?” Haru repeated, “Our relationship is more important than the band.”

 

“But everything we worked hard for,” Makoto countered, “it’ll all be gone. Think about Rin, Nagisa, Rei, our fans. We’ll be breaking all their hearts.

 

“But what about us?” Haru asked, taking Makoto’s hand, “Aren’t we, more important?”

 

Makoto cupped Haru’s face, emerald eyes sparkling with love and adoration, “ _ Nothing _ is more important than us, you know that.”

 

Haru’s heart swelled at those words. He smiled as he continued, “See? That’s why I think we should just come out--”

 

“--it’s not that simple Haru,” Makoto interrupted, “And besides if Style Five broke up, what are we going to do? We’ll be unemployed and neither of us went to college.”

 

Haru frowned, “We’re more than financially stable Makoto, we’ll be fine.”

 

“But for how long, Haru? I’m just being realistic here. This band, this contract, is our only source of income.”

 

“Well, do you think it’s fair that we have to hide our relationship?” Haru snapped, “Do you think it’s fair that not even the people we work with, the people closest to us can know? Isn’t it unfair that every time I wanna hold your hand, kiss your cheek and proclaim how much I love you I have to hold back because of a stupid piece of paper while thousands of other people like us can?” Haru’s hold on Makoto’s hand tightened, “If nothing is more important than  _ us _ , then why are we holding back?”

 

Makoto’s green eyes sparkled, touched by Haru’s words. His mouth fell open as he stared at Haru, cheeks slightly flushed. Haru felt it, he had finally gotten Makoto to listen to him. He knew he was right, and Makoto knew it as well. Haru smiled as he cupped Makoto’s cheek and pecked his lips. 

 

“See? Now come on let’s just go to bed. We’ll figure out this tomorrow” he said as he began to pull Makoto towards their bedroom but Makoto planted his feet on the ground, completely frozen and tugging Makoto around was like trying to pull a ten-ton block of cement alone. Haru turned to Makoto and saw his expression had turned blank. 

 

“Haru,” Makoto said in a quiet voice, “We shouldn’t do this.”

 

Something in Haru had snapped in that moment. Perhaps it was the years of having to hold back, dodging all sorts of questions and having to lie over and over again on television about his relationship with Makoto. He hated lying, he hated hiding his relationship. He didn’t care who knew about their relationship, and what they thought. He never cared. He just wanted to be able to with the love of his life and be free to do as he pleased. Why couldn’t Makoto understand that? Wasn’t he tired of this as well? 

 

Before Haru could snap at Makoto, he took a deep breath and willed himself to relax, “You know what? I think we’re both tired and shocked by this. We should just go to bed and talk about this when we’re rested, have calmed down, and have thought about this.”

 

“But Haru--”

 

“ _ Goodnight _ ,” Haru snapped as he marched into the bedroom and ripped off his clothes before slipping on his pajamas and crawled into bed. 

 

Makoto stood under the frame of the door, staring at Haru in horror for a few good seconds. As Haru pulled the sheets over his body their eyes met. Haru tried to read Makoto but his best friend was blank as if he had completely blocked Haru off. Haru bit his lip, noticing that Makoto was still standing there, unmoving. 

 

“Are you going to sleep or not?” Haru asked. 

 

Makoto frowned, his eyes looking down as he replied, “I think it’s best if I slept on the couch tonight.”

 

“Oh,” Haru replied looking away as well. Never, in the two years they’ve been living together had they slept separately. Knowing that Makoto didn’t want to sleep next to Haru that night made Haru’s heart sink. But he didn’t say anything he just pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes, hoping that this horrible night would already end. That sleep would eventually take him and he can just temporarily forgot everything. 

 

Which brings him to the present, tossing and turning in bed, cold and empty without Makoto beside him, unable to sleep. He doesn’t dare look at the time, it’s probably an ungodly hour to be awake. 

 

It’s only now, in the dark, alone and hidden away from the rest of the world does Haru let his tears fall. 

* * *

 

Can you please explain why everybody is suddenly screaming about makoharu being real? I’m kind of confused here **:** **_anonymous_ **

 

**makowifey** : Okay, I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit confused as well but basically, Hiyori earlier today released an article with pictures claiming that the people in the photograph are Makoto and Haru and that they’ve been in a romantic relationship this entire time.  Here is the article if you want to read it btw. 

 

So as all of you know, I’m a major Makoharu shipper, like I don’t think any relationship has filled me with as much joy as these two. Like, the two of them are so close and really care for each other and they already act like they’re married which is adorable and I’m sure many other MH shippers feel the same way which is why many of us are happy for them and are celebrating. But here are my concerns:

 

Hiyori is a known gossiper. And this isn’t the first time she’s made these allegations. Literally, four days ago she posted an article and Rin and Haru had immediately shut down and refused to make any further commentary. So the fact that the news came from her makes me feel a bit...on edge I guess? Like there are so many things wrong with this on so many levels I don’t even know where to start. Like how did she get those pictures? If they’re real she literally trespassed private property and invaded their space to get them which is extremely illegal and the company and can take legal action against her for that. And even if it’s not true, its just plain wrong, making the two of them uncomfortable like this?

 

I just have...mixed feelings. Sorry, I didn’t mean to vent it’s just… I just don’t like how everybody is celebrating. It feels...wrong.

* * *

 

《sam》 @reenharoo  _ 15m _

Okay, you all know I’m the biggest rinharu shipper ever but can I say that I’m really happy for Makoto and Haru? They deserve the world and I’m glad they have each other.

**2 Comments 15 Retweets 33 Likes**

* * *

**Traci || Style Five** @stile5  _ 11m _

I’M LITERALLY CRYING OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE  _ #MakoharuConfirmed #Makoharu _

**0 Comments 5 Retweets 13 Likes**

* * *

**Leila Nanase** @leilalovesharu  _ 10m _

Am I the only one who doesn’t like this news? Like I’m happy for them if it’s true. But I’m sure this isn’t how they wanted to come out? Idk I feel bad for them. 

**0 Comments 11 Retweets 29 Likes**

* * *

 

Sousuke had decided to walk Rin home which Rin is grateful for. After the nightmarish article, he had just read at the restaurant he wasn’t sure if he could even make it home without doing something foolish. At least Sousuke is here to take his mind off of it. Or at least stop him from self-destructing. 

 

Sousuke places a hand on Rin’s shoulder as they walk down the streets. They’re back in their sweatshirts, and Sousuke’s sunglasses glare under the city lights. “I’m sorry that tonight wasn’t exactly as you planned.”

 

Rin looks up at the model and smiles, “Don’t apologize, you--I mean, tonight was perfect.” He turns back to face the street in front and grits his teeth, balling his fists, “It was just that  _ fucking _ article.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Sousuke says, “Don’t get so worked up. You did the best you can okay? I’m sure they’re going to handle it and be okay.”

 

Rin freezes in the middle of the street, tears starting to fall down his face. Sousuke pauses and turns to him. “Are you okay?” he asks, placing a hand on Rin’s shoulder again. 

 

Rin thinks back to when he was forced to come out. The reactions, the bashing from media, how Style Five’s reputation was almost ruined because of him. How his life was almost tarnished because of how harsh the world is to people slightly out of the normal, who are seen as flawed and inferior over something as menial as who they love. The same thing is going to happen, only this time to his best friends. Those very friends who he wants to protect with all his might, and doesn’t want the same things that happened to him to happen to them. And yet, here he is, in the middle of the street feeling powerless against the oncoming hurricane that is about to come. 

 

“They’re not...they aren’t going to be okay,” Rin says, “If they treated me like shit, they’re going to destroy Makoto and Haru.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Sousuke takes Rin’s face in his hands and lowers his glasses forcing Rin to look into the model’s gorgeous teal eyes, “They need you. You can’t be a mess when they seek your comfort and your support. Were they a mess when you needed them?”

 

Rin shakes his head. He remembers Haru taking him to the pool every time a nasty article was released to help keep it off Rin’s mind. He remembers Makoto comforting him, messaging his shoulders and giving a motherly-like talk whenever he broke down or started to have a panic attack or even went into hysteria and threatened to quit. They were there when he needed them. Now they need Rin, and can’t be a mess when they turn to him for help. 

 

Rin straightens his back and wipes his tears away, “You’re right. Thanks.”

 

“No problem, now let’s get you home, it’s been a hectic night.” Sousuke pats his back. 

 

Rin takes Sousuke’s hand and smiles, “Yeah.”

* * *

 

《sam》 @reenharoo  _ 1m _

God this fandom is getting fucking annoying. Stop threatening Haru for taking your precious Makoto! You don’t own him and he can date whoever he wants!

**0 Comments 2 Retweets 3 Likes**

* * *

**styleofyou:** If you are celebrating the news of your stupid yaoi!!! uwu!! ship I’m unfollowing and blocking your nasty fucking ass. First of all: the photos are fake. And second of all: even if it were true, they were forced to come out. Hiyori did not take those pictures with permission and stalked them just to expose them. Absolutely disgusting.

**makotoes:** Hey op? Just shut the fuck up and let us celebrating some representation in the idol industry for once?

**styleofyou:** ….you’re a moron for thinking that Makoto and Haru’s fake/forced coming out is “representation.” 

**ivyrin:** can you not tag this in the makoharu tag? And if it bothers you so much, can you like...idk blacklist makoharu?

**styleofyou** : it’s already blacklisted sweetie :) how about you guys get out of the makorin and nagiharu tag?

**ivyrin:** why are you being so rude? Can’t you just let us celebrate?

**styleofyou** : I’m not being rude, I’m just stating my opinion

**ivyrin:** then don’t tag this post with makoharu! Simple as that!! Just leave us alone!!

**styleofyou:** hmm I’m good.

**reistitties:** why are you in the makoharu tag if you hate makoharu so much

**styleofyou** : I don’t know: why are you sexualizing real people?

* * *

The moment he sees Makoto and Haru enter the room, with uncombed hair, bags under their eyes, and not even daring to look at each other Nagisa knows his best friends were  _ not _ pleased with last night’s article. Then again, who would be? They were just exposed in front of the whole world by somebody known to ruin reputations. 

 

Makoto and Haru head off in different directions, Haru towards Rin and Makoto towards Rei. Nagisa turns to Rei, who is equally as worried. Rei gulps as he pushes back his glasses and approaches Makoto. 

 

“Makoto-senpai, I understand that what you’re going through must be horrible,” Rei places a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, “But just know that we’re here for you. Whether you need guidance or comfort we’ll be there for you.”

 

He looks like a kicked puppy and tears at Nagisa’s heart. He stands up and hugs Makoto, “We love you Mako-chan!”

 

Makoto smiles in response, but Nagisa can tell it’s a strained smile, one to fend off any attention on him, “Thank you Nagisa, Rei.” He returns the gesture and wraps his arms around Nagisa. When he releases his hold on Nagisa he squeezes the blond’s shoulder reassuringly and smiles that strained smile again. Before Nagisa and Rei could say anything else Makoto adds, “Let’s not focus on that okay? We’re filming a happy music video and it’s best not to plague our thoughts with it right?” 

 

Rei and Nagisa nod in response and the conversation ends like that. Makoto takes a seat at the table and they follow suit. Across the room, Rin and Haru are talking in hushed voices. Haru has his arms crossed and is looking down at the floor while Rin is obviously trying to comfort Haru. Rin talks for a couple seconds and smiles reassuringly before Haru turns to Rin and sighs mumbling something to him before sitting at the table, Rin following close behind. 

 

For a moment there’s just awkward silence, the five men staring at each other with a blank expression before finally Rin cuts the silence. 

 

“So are we going to talk about this or we going to pretend nothing is wrong?”

 

Makoto opens his mouth to say something but Rin cuts him off, “Cause you all know what’s coming. And it’s not going to be pretty. They’re going to shit on us like we are the laughing stock of the world. But we’re not going to let history repeat itself. We have to do something. I won’t stand to let my friends get hurt.” 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic Rin,” Aki says as she enters the room, glaring at the red-head, and placing a hand on her hip, “Everything has already been taken care of.”

 

Everybody gasps and begins talking over each other but Aki quickly raises her free hand and the room quiets down. Behind her the camera crew begins to pile in, followed by Seijuro and other executives. She steps forward and places her hand on the table making sure all of the members of their eyes on her. She then smiles, “The company has taken legal action against Hiyori and anybody who dares to defame Style Five in any way including accusations of sexuality in a negative limelight.”

 

Makoto smiles, “That’s amazing, Aki, how did you manage to do that?”

 

“Well, I was up until 3 making calls so your welcome,” Aki states, “I sacrificed a good night’s sleep because I love you guys.”

 

“Aww Aki-chan,” Nagisa places a hand on his heart and blushes, “We’re touched.”

 

Aki giggles but turns back to the conversation by looking at Haru and Makoto, “It won’t stop the hate from coming but at least we can take action and scare off a few potential threats.”

 

“Thank you, Aki,” Haru says, giving her a sincere smile. 

 

“No problem, besides it’s the least I can do. I’m surprised we haven’t already made a statement, especially after Rin,” she turns to the red-head and smiles apologetically, “However there is one problem: the statement won’t be released until next week.”

 

“So we’re still under fire,” Rin frowns as he leans back in his chair, “I’m scared to even log onto Twitter now.” 

 

“You don’t want to,” Nagisa replies taking his phone out and placing it on the table, “Everybody has lost it.” 

 

Rei nods in agreement, “Since the article was released we’ve been trending and the tag is filled with… not good things.”

 

“There are more articles with nasty homophobic things, and some people are just... awful. You don’t want to look at it, just casually scrolling through made me want to throw up,” Nagisa says as he selects a screenshot from his camera roll and displays it for all of them to see. 

Haru and Makoto remain silent and don’t even dare to look at the screen as the others pass it around. 

 

“You have the links to the articles right?” Aki asks. 

 

Nagisa nods.

 

“Good, once the statement is released, we can take our revenge.”

 

“But are we supposed to do in the meantime?” Rin asks.

 

“Honestly, just focus on what you have to do this week. You got filming and an interview this week. Your goal is to focus on that instead of this hellish drama okay?” Aki advises, “Anyways I need to get coffee before we go back to filming. Best of luck to all of you, although I know all of you are going to do great today.”

 

“Thanks,” the five men say as Aki leaves. 

 

After she leaves the five of them head off to the filming sit once again. They pile back inside the van once again. This time Rin takes the camera and sits in between Rei and Nagisa while across from them sit Makoto and Haru. They are doing better than this morning, they’re holding hands in the van but neither are smiling or looking at each other. They ride to the site in silence until finally, Haru speaks his mind. 

 

“I hate being talked about when I’m present. I’m not defenseless, I can handle criticism perfectly fine,” Haru says as he crosses his arms.

 

“Haru,” Makoto sighs, “Aki and the others are trying their best to help us. We should be grateful for everything they’ve done for us so far.”

 

“All for what? So we can continue to hide who we really are?” Haru asks, “It’s not fair Makoto.” 

 

Rin pipes in, “They’re just trying to protect us.”

 

“Oh, like they protected you?” Haru snaps, “How come you get to be out and proud while the two of us have to sit in silence and hide our relationship? How come you get to make out with some random model publicly while I have to sit and suffer while I watch my boyfriend pretend to be with somebody else?”

 

Nagisa sits awkwardly as the two begin to argue, knowing that interfering will only make matters worse. 

 

“You think it’s easy?” Rin replies, “Cause it’s not. I have to take so much shit from other people. Every day I see an article, mocking me generalizing me and calling me ‘confused’, ‘lost’ that I’m trying to be ‘special’ and only looking for attention. I can’t say anything, I have to pretend that everything is fine and even though it’s not. It hurts Haru. Don’t you dare say you want what I have cause it’s just as bad.”

 

Silence. Haru turns away from the group and mumbles an apology before closing his eyes. 

 

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa frowns. 

 

“Haru…” Makoto places a hand on Haru, “It’s okay--

 

“Don’t ‘okay’  _ me _ , when you’re just as against it as everybody else,” Haru interrupts, “Let’s just get through today and forget any of this happened alright?”

 

Makoto’s face falls and he sighs before replying in a meek voice, “Alright.”

* * *

 

**Leila Nanase** @leilalovesharu  _ 3m _

 

Can y’all like stop?? Seriously we’re tearing each other apart over a ship when we should be talking about the pvs we are getting for this MV!!

|

@leilalovesharu Rin and Haru look adorable in their outfits! Finally some Reigisa photos! And who could forget how adorable Rin and Sousuke are together?

|

@leilalovesharu Guys c’mon I’m sick of the discourse I just want to talk about cute bromances again :(

**3 Comments 2 Retweets 7 Likes**

* * *

“You’re supposed to take your shirt off in this scene Tachibana,” Seijuro says through the megaphone, “Don’t just stand there staring at blank space.”

 

Tomoe giggles putting back on her cami, “He’s been like this all day.”

 

“Sorry,” Makoto apologizes, his face reddening, “I’m a bit out of it.”

 

“It’s fine, just try and focus a bit more okay?” 

 

“Okay.”

 

The truth is, he can’t focus. He just can’t stop thinking about yesterday. Everything that has happened has been his fault and now, Hiyori has exposed him and Haru, his boyfriend is crossed with him and he has to deal with the fact that his relationship is out in the open. 

 

It wasn’t like he’s been planning on hiding his relationship with Haru his entire life, no he hated it just as much as Haru. But he didn’t want to come out this way. He didn’t want to be exposed and create chaos. He was hoping that perhaps after the original contract ended, he could make a deal with the company to finally let Haru and Makoto be more open about their relationship and eventually come out when they were ready. 

 

But that’s not what happened, and it’s all his fault. If only he hadn’t pulled Haru onto the blankets with him yesterday, If he had just kept his hands to himself, Haru wouldn’t have kissed him, giving Hiyori the perfect shot. And if only he hadn’t succumbed to the panic, he would have been able to not only confiscate the camera but also had taken Hiyori in to inspect her and make sure she had nothing to use against them. 

 

“Alright, let’s take a quick break. Matsuoka and Yamazaki have been waiting long enough,” Seijuro sighs, “Take ten!”

 

Makoto fiddles with the hem of his shirt, still in thought when he feels arms around his neck and blonde hair fall into his line of sight. Makoto smiles as he lifts his hand and pats the model’s head. 

 

“I heard about what happened,” she says.

 

“So you know,” Makoto replies. At least he doesn’t have to worry about Tomoe flirting with him anymore, and he knows that Haru will relax. 

 

“He’s your best friend, and those threats,” she sighs, “It’s horrible.”

 

“People are threatening Haru?” Makoto asks in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah over a fake rumor too, I mean why would anybody believe anything Hiyori tells one? I don’t care that she claims to have proof I saw those pictures myself and I know they’re fake. They were taken in the same spot as you and I yesterday,” she sighs dramatically, “And the threats...they’re awful. One of them threatened to break Haru’s face.”

 

“Haru…” 

 

“I’m here for you if you need me,” Tomoe says as she releases her hold on Makoto and sits next to him, squeezing his arm, “Always.”

 

Makoto turns to Tomoe and offers her a smile, “Thank you.”

 

“By the way,” Tomoe adds, “I got a reservation tonight at the karaoke bar. I was thinking of you and me, and maybe the others if they want to come. I’m sure everybody’s affected by this and wouldn’t it be nice to just get your minds off of everything?”

 

“I don’t know--

 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Tomoe begs, “It’ll also help us get to know each other better, makes a believable part. We’re supposed to be lovers you know?”

 

“We’re not lovers in real life Tomoe, I’m with…” Makoto shakes his head. She already knows who he’s with, he doesn’t need to remind her, “You know what, thank you Tomoe, I’ll ask the others.”

 

“Yay!” Tomoe cheers, “It’s going to be fun!”

 

“Yeah,” Makoto half-heartedly smiles back before he notices somebody walking towards them, “Haru!” he calls out. 

 

Haru waves as he approaches them glaring at Tomoe. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Makoto gives Haru a smile as he stands up, “So…”

 

Haru bites his lips as he kicks the grass, “I’m sorry for earlier...and last night.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Makoto smiles, “You’re right, it is unfair.”

 

“What’s unfair?” Tomoe asks appearing next to Makoto. 

 

Haru side-eyes Tomoe for a second before responding, “The article.”

 

“Oh right, it’s awful the article she wrote about you guys,” the model says, “How are you holding up?”

 

Haru ignores Tomoe and turns back to Makoto, “Again I shouldn’t have lashed out like that, and  _ you’re _ the one who is right, I shouldn’t be acting selfish and be thinking about us and the rest of the group.”

 

Makoto’s heart melts at that moment. He’s never seen Haru as sincere about an apology before. Makoto smiles as he pulls Haru in for a hug. 

 

“I forgive you,” Makoto says. 

 

Haru tightens his grip on Makoto and whispers in his ear, “We should do something tonight. Just to forget everything.” 

 

Makoto laughs as he lets go of Haru, “Actually funny that you say that..”

 

Haru’s eyes lit up interested in what Makoto has to say. 

 

“I invited you guys to go to a karaoke bar tonight,” Tomoe says, resting her elbow on Makoto’s shoulder as she beams at Haru, “Everyone’s invited, even you.”

 

Haru frowns at her, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be drinking during filming.”

 

“It’s fine if it’s to get your mind off of tragedies such as this,” she winks. 

 

“And you’re fine with this?” Haru asks Makoto, blue eyes searching for an answer in Makoto’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I agree with her, I think we’re all stressed out and just need to calm down.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go,” Haru says. 

 

“Yay!” Tomoe cheers as she hugs Haru, “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

The look on Haru’s face told Makoto that he feels the opposite way.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> Talk to me on[tumblr](https://rosieharu.tumblr.com) and let's scream together about season 3 :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
